Um Novo Destino
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Ciente do trágico futuro do seu bebé, Lily Potter coloca mãos à obra para enganar o destino e assegurar a sobrevivência e a felicidade do seu filho não-nato. Advertências: Yaoi & Yuri.
1. Prólogo

**Um Novo Destino**

 **Sinopse:** Ciente do trágico futuro do seu bebé, Lily Potter coloca mãos à obra para enganar o destino e assegurar a sobrevivência e a felicidade do seu filho não-nato.

 **Crossover** : Harry Potter & Percy Jackson

 **Disclaimer** :

A saga Harry Potter é da autoria de JK Rowling.

As personagens de Percy Jackson são propriedade de Rick Riordan.

 **Advertências** :

Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade

Yaoi, Yuri e Mpreg

 **Betaread** : Queen of Doom

* * *

Publicado em Nyah! Fanfiction e Spirit Fanfics

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Lily Potter caminhava apressadamente, acotovelando por entre a multidão que invadia Diagon Alley naquela manhã fria de Dezembro, dirigindo-se a Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, onde pretendia reunir-se com o seu amigo de longa data, Severus Snape. O Mestre de Poções enviara-lhe uma missiva amassada e esborratada, demandando encontrá-la com a maior brevidade possível, pois o assunto a tratar era de vida ou morte. A ruiva possuidora de uns espetaculares olhos verdes esmeralda, com ligeiras e graciosas sardas sobre a sua bela e albina face, trotava o mais rápido que podia, questionando-se internamente o que teria preocupado tanto o seu amigo para que este tomasse uma decisão tão precipitada, algo nada próprio dele.

Ofegando, Lily sentiu algumas gotas de transpiração deslizarem pela sua têmpora direita, fruto do esforço de irromper através da manada de pessoas que compravam os últimos presentes de Natal, em cima da hora, obviamente. O seu rosto corado chamou a atenção de Severus, que se aproximou a ela, guiando-a para o interior da loja e sentando-se na mesa mais afastada e isolada da gelataria. Visto que estavam em pleno Inverno, aquele era o local menos concorrido da época e por tal razão o mais adequado para abordar o tema de natureza delicada que tinha levado o homem de cabelos e olhos negros ali.

― Há quanto tempo, Severus. A que veio aquela estranha nota!? ― Lily ajustou o gorro sobre os seus cabelos encaracolados, cobrindo as orelhas vermelhas pelo frio.

― Cometi um erro, Lily! Escutei algo que não deveria e ainda por cima revelei essa informação à pessoa errada. ― A auror encarava o amigo com clara confusão. ― Trelawney profetizou a queda do Lord Escuro… ― Um brilho de esperança nasceu nas gemas preciosas de Lily. ― Uma criança nascida ao concluir o sétimo mês será a sua ruína e ele está ciente disso por minha culpa. O bebé será fruto do amor entre aqueles que o desafiaram três vezes. Lamento, Lily, eu não fazia ideia de que estavas grávida e pelos cálculos pode ser o teu filho ou dos Longbottom. ― O desespero era latente na sua voz. ― Contactei-te assim que soube que esperavas um filho…

― Oh! Severus, não tinhas como saber isso.

― Mas coloquei-vos em perigo… ― murmurou o homem com arrependimento.

― Mas contaste-me assim que descobriste e com isso conseguimos alguma vantagem. Estaremos preparados para quando ele vier. Não vai passar nada, Severus.

― Só diz no que posso ajudar e garanto-te que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para consertar o meu erro de julgamento.

Lily tomou a mão de Severus num gesto de consolo e sorriu brilhantemente, como só ela era capaz, espantando a escuridão do coração do Mestre de Poções. A ruiva levantou-se e despediu-se do amigo com um beijo casto na bochecha albina.

A auror já fora da gelataria, deixou por fim transparecer o seu temor. Os seus olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas contidas e os seus braços protetores sobre o seu ventre, denotavam a preocupação da mulher pelo destino que aguardava o seu bebé.

Não querendo deixar o destino do seu filho ao acaso, Lily dirigiu-se a Flourish & Blotts, começando imediatamente a reunir informação sobre possíveis métodos para averiguar o que o futuro reservava ao seu bebé, com a maior exatidão possível, sendo que esta não confiava nas videntes vigaristas que ofereciam leituras por quantias exorbitantes.

A ruiva movia-se frenéticamente por entre as estantes da secção de vidência.

A noite já caíra e a livraria estava prestes a fechar, quando por fim, a mulher deparou-se com um volume de aspeto velho e cheio de pó, que mencionava algo chamado Oráculo de Delfos e como invocar o seu espírito. Lily recordava ter assistido a um documentário sobre o tema quando era pequena. Com o livro fortemente pressionado contra o peito, como se de um salva-vidas se tratasse, a ruiva pagou e regressou a casa.


	2. Futuro Revelado Enganando o Destino

Notas:

Olá, meus caros leitores!  
Visto que o prólogo foi curtinho e provavelmente mal deu para começarem a saborear a história, apressei um pouquito o primeiro capítulo e eis que está, por fim, pronto.  
Espero que gostem e que desfrutem da leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Futuro Revelado**

 **Enganando** **o** **Destino**

Numa divisão escura e húmida, onde apenas se podiam ver uns poucos raios de luz, brilhando através das frestas de uma pequena janela, encontrava-se uma mulher de aspeto mumificado, cujo corpo repousava numa cadeira sem se mover.

Uma fumaça verde abandonou a sua boca, desaparecendo rapidamente num piscar de olhos e reaparecendo em frente a uma mulher ruiva de brilhantes e expressivos olhos verdes esmeralda.

― Quem ousa importunar o Espírito do Oráculo de Delfos? ― perguntou uma voz profunda, mas claramente feminina, proveniente da fumarada esverdeada.

― Não era a minha intenção importuná-la… Busco orientação e auxílio.

― Porque haveria de ajudar uma simples mortal? As minhas previsões vêm de uma entidade superior que nada ganha com auxiliar um mero mortal.

― Por favor, não é por mim… O meu bebé! Desejo assegurar o futuro do meu bebé. Há uma guerra lá fora e um maníaco quer assassinar o meu filho. ― As lágrimas cederam à força da gravidade, atingindo o solo em questão de segundos.

― O teu nome!

― Lily Potter Evans.

― Sim! ― exclamou o Oráculo misteriosamente ― O teu próprio destino está selado ao dessa criança. Morrerás para protegê-lo, assim como o pai do bebé, mas a criança sobreviverá devido ao amor que lhe tens, com apenas uma cicatriz que o assinalará como o Escolhido. ― Lily suspira de alívio e esboça um frágil sorriso. ― Aquele em quem confiam não respeitará os vossos desejos e enviará a criança para longe, ficando esta aos cuidados da irmã que não foi abençoada por Hecate.

― Hecate? Se bem me recordo é a Deusa da Magia, pelo que deve ser a minha irmã Petúnia e o único com o poder de fazer tal decisão é Albus Dumbledore. Mas porquê enviá-lo para lá? James especificou no nosso testamento que a custódia deveria ser entregue a Sirius, quem será nomeado padrinho do nosso filho ou Remus, o nosso amigo desde os tempos de estudantes. Eu até me assegurei de que se algo ocorresse e eles não pudessem por algum motivo tomar conta do meu bebé, este seria acolhido pelo meu amigo Severus. Por favor, eu preciso saber que o meu filho vai ficar bem. Como será a sua infância? Petúnia vai cuidá-lo? Eu sei que ela me odeia e tudo o relacionado à magia, mas… é só um bebé…

― A criança crescerá num lar frio e sem carinho, invejando o primo pelas atenções que os pais deste lhe dão.

― Meu pobre bebé! ― A ruiva abraçou o seu ventre entre lágrimas.

― Os maus-tratos não se farão esperar. A tia assegurar-se-á pessoalmente de que este se menospreze e odeie a si mesmo por ser um fenómeno. O primo irá ser o responsável de quebrar muitos dos seus ossos, juntamente com os seus amigos. E por último, o marido da sua tia irá deixar de procurar o que deseja lá fora e focar-se no alvo que alberga sob o seu próprio teto. As autoridades já tentaram ligá-lo a vários abusos sexuais de menores…

― Não! ― gritou Lily horrorizada ― Não pode ser! Vernon é um pedófilo? O meu bebé não pode ir parar àquela casa! ― concluiu a ruiva.

― A imensidão de horrores que uma mente infantil pode suportar é pequena e logo cederá ao desespero, entrará em depressão, perderá a auto-estima e a esperança de viver um futuro melhor.

Os soluços da auror eram o único som que interrompia o profundo silêncio deixado pelo Oráculo.

― A criança não terá consciência da sua herança até iniciar a educação mágica. Ao ingressar no seu mundo, irá aferrar-se às pessoas erradas, por medo a que tudo seja fruto da sua imaginação e acordar de novo no armário debaixo das escadas da casa dos seus tios, regressando assim à rotina de abusos. ― A mulher levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter os dolorosos soluços que lutavam por sair dos seus lábios e não interromper o Oráculo. ― Este irá implorar ao Diretor da escola que não o envie de regresso durante as Férias de Verão, mas este não aceitará os seus inúmeros pedidos, afirmando que é pelo seu próprio bem e pela sua segurança, que só pensa no que é melhor para ele. Como última esperança, a criança irá recorrer à família que tomou como própria, mas os ruivos tampouco serão de utilidade.

― Ruivos… A família Weasley! Eles são boas pessoas… Não se vão aperceber de que algo está errado? E Dumbledore? Ele deveria proteger o meu bebé! Não enviá-lo para uma casa onde será vítima de… de… ― Sem conseguir concluir a sua linha de pensamento, a futura mãe caiu de joelhos, chorando abertamente.

― Aquele que é conhecido como Albus Dumbledore, estará ciente de tudo desde o começo…

― Como? ― perguntou a ruiva escandalizada e sentido-se traída pelo homem em que todos haviam depositado das suas esperanças de terminar com aquela guerra absurda.

― Uma mulher descendente de magos, mas sem a bênção de Hecate, será a responsável de vigiar a criança, esta viverá na mesma vizinhança e reportará todos os acontecimentos a Albus Dumbledore. Este também realizará diversos encantamentos de proteção e vigilância na residência dos tios do Escolhido. Nada passará sem que este não esteja a par dos factos.

― Para! Por favor, para! ― gritou Lily fora de si, com uma mirada raivosa. Essa raiva tinha apenas um destinatário, Albus Dumbledore. Ele seria o culpado de todas as desgraças e sofrimentos que o seu bebé atravessaria. ― Não consigo escutar mais!

― Se isso é o que desejas…

A fumaça esverdeada começou a tremeluzir e a tornar-se translucida.

― Não! Espera! Estava enganada… Para salvar o meu filho preciso de saber tudo o que irá lhe acontecer.

― Muito bem! Mas pode que o que está por vir não seja do teu agrado, mortal. Os que se apelidam Weasley irão unir forças com as trevas e entregar o Escolhido ao seu inimigo mortal. ― Lily não podia acreditar que os ruivos fossem fazer isso. ― A mulher que veio uma vez de uma família abastada, não suportará a pobreza por muito tempo e cederá às promessas de riqueza e poder do assassino do teu filho.

― Assassino!? O meu filho vai ser assassinado…?

― A mulher irá guiar a própria filha até ao coração da criança e entregá-lo-á ao seu executor. Esse é o destino que aguarda o teu filho e o fim da vida do Escolhido. Só, abandonado e traído por quem mais confiava.

Lily Potter não estava de forma alguma disposta a aceitar um destino tão cruel e trágico para o seu pequeno bebé, pelo que apelou à sabedoria do Oráculo e agora dispunha-se a seguir as suas indicações, pois só desse modo evitaria que o seu filho vivesse uma vida miserável e morresse jovem, por culpa de uma traição que não merecia.

Lily ganhara a coragem para procurar novos meios de salvar o seu bebé e o único que conseguiu foi o que o próprio Oráculo lhe propôs e para isso precisava encontrar uma mulher chamada Sally Jackson.

A sua primeira ação foi abandonar o país e viajar aos Estados Unidos, mas não podia deixar rastos que pudessem ser seguidos, pelo que apanhou um avião no Mundo Muggle. Chegada a New York, a ruiva localiza uma pequena e discreta pousada. Após deixar as suas malas no quarto, decidiu dar um passeio pela cidade em busca de lojas de doces, pois o Oráculo parecia não ser capaz de dar mais informações, segundo as suas próprias palavras, alguém estava a fazer de tudo para ocultar a localização da mulher que Lily deveria encontrar.

A auror poderia jurar que sentia os seus pés clamarem por um pouco de descanso, mas o tempo urgia. Os meses estavam a passar e o seu ventre logo começaria a notar-se, pelo que empreendeu caminho pelas ruas daquela cidade desconhecida e por fim alcançou Grand Central Station. Visitou todas as lojas até que por fim deu com o que buscava em Sweet on America. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, rosto gracioso e olhos azuis, que pareciam mudar de cor com os reflexos da luzes da loja. Essa era Sally Jackson.

Por vários dias, a ruiva dedicou-se a seguir Sally discretamente e averiguar que tipo de pessoa esta realmente era. No decorrer da sua "perseguição", confirmou que a morena estava grávida de três meses, tal como ela e que o Oráculo não lhe havia mentido, o poder emitido pelo ventre da muggle era gigantesco. Não tanto como o do pai! Lily pensava que este deveria ser sem dúvida alguma, um mago muito poderoso, e a julgar por quão forte era a aura do bebé, este também o seria igualmente, tendo em conta que este era um poder muito mais forte do que se esperaria de uma gravidez tão pouco avançada.

O poder daquele bebé deveria ser forte o suficiente para mudar a própria essência do seu filho e alterar dessa forma o lamentável destino que o aguardava. Daí em diante, o poder do bebé de Sally só iria aumentar, mascarando o do filho de Lily e tornando-o indetectável para outros magos e bruxas. Nem mesmo um mago tão poderoso quanto Dumbledore ou Voldemort seria capaz de sentir a aura magica do seu bebé, quando esta fosse coberta completamente pela do filho de Sally.

Constatando o quanto o casal se amava e o quanto queriam o seu bebé, Lily deixou de lado todos os temores e receios e decidiu fazer o que o Oráculo lhe dissera, abdicaria do seu bebé para que este fosse feliz, ainda quando fosse criado por outra mãe, pelo menos saberia que estava vivo e que seria bem cuidado.

Lily deixou os amantes a sós, a namorarem frente ao mar calmo e sereno, nas margens de Montauk. Entrou no carro e regressou à cidade.

Já no hotel, preparou tudo para realizar o ritual que lhe permitiria transferir o feto do seu ventre para o de Sally. Seguindo as instruções do Oráculo, Lily preparou um altar à Deusa Juno (pois o Oráculo não desejava alertar os Deuses Gregos) e orou para que Sally Jackson amasse e protegesse o seu bebé como ela mesma gostaria de poder fazer.


	3. Chorando Perdas

**Capítulo 2**

 **Chorando Perdas**

Lily Potter entrou em casa, cansada do longo voo e foi barrada nas escadas pelo marido, que exigia saber onde esta estivera por quase duas semanas. Não querendo que este descobrisse o que havia feito, para segurança do seu bebé, a ruiva inventou um aborto espontâneo.

James abraçou a chorosa ruiva, que cedeu às emoções contidas há muito tempo.

― Lamento, James, mas precisava de um tempo para mim mesma. Saber que nunca verei o nosso bebé parte-me o coração.

Os primeiros meses pareceram correr bem, mas James não podia deixar de culpar interiormente a esposa pelo aborto. Ele havia-lhe pedido diversas vezes que deixasse o emprego temporariamente e se focasse na gravidez, mas esta não queria abandonar o trabalho, afirmando que não sabia estar parada e precisava de algo em que se focar.

No decorrer dos meses seguintes a relação entre ambos decaiu severamente, pelo que sem nada que valesse a pena lutar naquele matrimónio, ambos concordaram que o melhor era divorciarem-se. Lily quase suspirou de alívio, uma vez que não sabia como encarar o moreno e mentir-lhe na cara todos os dias, essa foi uma das razões pelas quais a relação esfriou e o casamento se arruinou.

Cada manhã, Lily rezava a Juno para que protegesse Sally e os bebés, enquanto James recordava nada mais ao acordar que o seu bebé se perdera para sempre e chorava em silêncio. Essa rotina manteve-se por anos.

Lily regressou ao trabalho e mergulhou de cabeça, tentando não se perder em pensamentos sobre como estariam os seus filhos. O ritual fizera com que ambos os fetos partilhassem magia e sangue durante seis meses, estes eram biologicamente gémeos e filhos de ambos os casais e Lily amava os dois de igual forma.

Essa manhã prometia ser tão comum como todas as anteriores, mas quando o esquadrão de Lily aparatou na localização, que o informante lhes dera, foram emboscados por um grupo de Death Eaters foragidos. A ruiva caiu desacordada, vítima de um ataque à traição, alguém a enfeitiçara pelas costas.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados escondidos por detrás dos óculos, dirigiu-se à recepção de St. Mungus Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

― Recebi um mensagem a dizer que Lily sofreu um acidente.

― É você James Potter, marido de Lily Potter? ― perguntou a enfermeira com profissionalismo.

― Ex-marido na verdade e é Lily Evans

― Na ficha da paciente consta Lily Potter e como contacto de emergência está listado o esposo, James Potter.

― Ela deve ter-se esquecido de alterar. Em que quarto é que ela está?

― Quarto 407. Quarto andar: Danos por magia.

James rumou em direção ao elevador mágico, pressionando o botão dourado com o número quatro gótico de tonalidade negra. O moreno bufou ao escutar a musiquinha pegajosa de elevador e quase suspirou quando o familiar som da campainha de aviso indicou que havia atingido o seu objetivo. Saiu do elevador, mas recuou rapidamente para não ser atropelado por um batalhão de profissionais de saúde que corriam de um lado para o outro atarefados, mal tendo tempo para respirar sequer. Espreitou com cautela, não desejando ser espezinhado e constatou que o perigo tinha desaparecido, pelo que abandonou o elevador, cujas portas estalaram atrás dele, quando o elevador iniciou o trajeto para o rés-do-chão. O moreno de óculos começou a sentir uma sensação de estrangulação, descobrindo assim que a sua capa havia ficado presa nas portas do elevador, retirou a capa e acariciou o pescoço levemente avermelhado.

― Primeiro espezinhado e agora estrangulado!? Definitivamente hoje não é o meu dia de sorte.

Mal podia ele imaginar que tudo o que dava por assegurado e acreditava seria abalado pelas palavras de Hippocrates Smethwyck.

― Como lhe estava a explicar, a paciente apresenta sinais de se ter submetido a um ritual de transferência de material genético e mágico.

― Hmm…

O auror Potter assentia mesmo quando não tinha entendido nada. O medimago vendo que não chegaria a lado nenhum com redundâncias optou por despejar o caldo entornado em cima do moreno.

― Um bebé! A sua esposa transferiu mágicamente o bebé para outra mulher. ― Soltou o medimago sem tato nenhum, contendo-se para não perguntar a James se acaso padecia de alguma deficiência cognitiva.

Cinco minutos depois… Nada! Sem reação.

Dez minutos depois… Ainda nada. O medimago administra o tratamento indicado para a maldição que Lily sofrera.

Quinze minutos depois… O medimago indica à enfermeira que mantenha um encantamento de vigilância naquele quarto e que o avise se algo acontecer com a paciente. Olha para James e acrescenta que também o avise se o auror Potter necessitar de acompanhamento psiquiátrico.

Meia hora depois… Apenas a respiração tranquila de Lily pode ser escutada no profundo silêncio que reina no quarto de hospital.

Uma hora depois… James pisca os olhos uma vez.

Três horas depois… A enfermeira troca os curativos de Lily.

Seis horas depois… James desmaia!

Dois dias depois… James abre os olhos com dificuldade e encara os rostos preocupados de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black sob o branco teto do quarto igualmente branco, com odor a hospital.

"Certo! Fui notificado… Lily feriu-se… Lily… Lily não sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Lily… Lily transferiu o nosso filho para outra mulher e não me disse nada", James estava a processar a informação que o medimago Hippocrates Smethwyck lhe havia revelado anteriormente. "Porquê, Lily? Acaso tanto me odeias que te desfizeste do nosso bebé? Porque não me disseste nada? Deixaste-me meses no escuro a chorar a morte do nosso filho sozinho."

Um lágrima deslizou do seu olho direito, perdendo-se perto da orelha. Os amigos de James preocupados perguntaram-lhe o que se passava e este contou-lhes o mesmo que o medimago lhe dissera a ele.

― Lily já acordou? Quero falar com ela ― exigiu o homem de óculos redondos com uma expressão fria que nada combinava com a sua personalidade brincalhona.

― James ― começou Remus com o maior tato possível ―, Lily teve alta e regressou ao trabalho ontem.

― Preciso falar com ela. Podem chamá-la? ― questionou com um tom quebradiço.

― Prongs, Lily saiu do país hoje de manhã. Foi encarregue de proteger o Embaixador Britânico durante uma Missão Diplomática ― disse Sirius com pesar.

― Quando volta? ― A expressão facial de James era fechada, não deixando entrever as suas intenções e pensamentos.

― É uma missão de alcance internacional contra o ressurgimento de magos escuros. O Embaixador vai angariar o apoio das outras nações mágicas, mas é Lily quem vai liderar o Esquadrão de Busca e Apreensão. Ele pode ter sido derrotado, mas os seus seguidores ainda estão à solta. Pode levar anos a capturar todos os Death Eaters foragidos que passaram a fronteira. Lily não regressará até que o último Death Eater escondido lá fora tenha sido encontrado, preso e enviado para Azkaban.

Oito anos haviam passado e Lily não dava sinais de vida. Enquanto isso, James fizera a busca pelo seu filho a sua missão pessoal e inadvertidamente acabara por arrastar os amigos com ele. Por mais que o procurava não conseguia nenhuma pista. Para começo de questão, era praticamente impossível… Não sabia quem era mãe do bebé ou género do mesmo. Nem sequer sabia se a mãe era inglesa ou bruxa. Afinal de contas, nunca conseguira descobrir onde Lily estivera durante as duas semanas que desaparecera. Seja lá onde estivera, fora aí que conhecera a mulher que carregara o herdeiro Potter, e James não se importava se era uma missão impossível, pois ele nunca desistiria.

No decorrer da busca, James acabou por deixar o trabalho de lado e como tal terminou demitido. Sem a sua válvula de escape, veio a paranoia, pelo que os seus amigos arrastaram-no até à presença de Augusta Longbottom. A mulher possuía a custódia de Neville, a criança da profecia. Os seus pais, Frank e Alice, tinham morrido às mãos de Voldemort, não sem antes serem longamente torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange, deixando órfão um pequeno com uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

Dumbledore tentou de tudo para convencer a avó de Neville de que este devia ser devidamente instruído e treinado para vencer Voldemort quando este voltasse, mas a mulher não era ingénua, pelo que soube reconhecer facilmente a ambição do Diretor. Além de que este já falhara com ela antes, quando lhe prometera proteger Frank e Alice. Obviamente não fez um bom trabalho. Nem louca deixaria que o velho colocasse as mãos no seu neto.

Augusta não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que este já estava a maquinar uma forma eficaz de se livrar dela e ficar com a custódia do seu neto, mas ela era uma mulher astuta. Podia ter sido Gryffindor nos seus tempos de escola, mas passara muitos anos casada com um Slytherin, pelo que aprendera a navegar pelas águas infestadas de tubarões que eram as pessoas da Sociedade Mágica. Nada do que o velho fizesse a afastaria do seu neto. Ela iria proteger o único legado do seu falecido filho e da sua querida nora. Neville não seria uma marioneta nas mãos de Albus Dumbledore!

― Lord Potter, os seus amigos fizeram-me chegar a sua proposta. ― James olhou desconfiadamente para Sirius e de seguida deslizou a mirada para Remus. ― As suas credenciais são impressionantes. Espero que dê o seu melhor e prepare o meu neto para a batalha que está por vir.

Augusta podia não ser fã de Dumbledore, mas mulher prevenida vale por duas. E se havia ainda que fosse uma mínima probabilidade de Voldemort estar lá fora à espreita do melhor momento para atacar, esta iria assegurar-se de que Neville não pereceria às suas mãos. Podia não ter conseguido salvar os pais dele, mas o seu neto iria viver. Ela assegurar-se-ia de que este tivesse todas as ferramentas necessária para sobreviver à sua disposição.


	4. A Carta de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3**

 **A Carta** **de Hogwarts**

Ao longo dos anos, Poseidon desenvolvera uma estratégia cuidadosamente planeada que lhe permitia fugir dos seus deveres e da sua esposa, para poder visitar o Reino Mortal e ver como Sally e os seus filhos se encontravam.

Essa estratégia na realidade era extremamente simples…

― Tritão! ― Chamou o seu filho mais velho e herdeiro do seu trono.

― Sim, pai! ― O jovem baixou o rosto respeitosamente.

― Estive a pensar e está na altura de aprenderes mais sobre a corte e talvez… desposar uma bela dama.

Tritão encolheu-se assustado, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Primeiro, seria soterrado numa pilha de documentos, que o seu pai deveria ter atendido semanas atrás e depois seria assaltado pela sua mãe com desejos casamenteiros. Era o mesmo todas as vezes que o Senhor dos Mares desejava escapar dos seus deveres e ir brincar com as mulheres mortais. Não sabia o jovem de negros e ondulados cabelos, que o objetivo do seu pai não eram "mulheres" e sim uma mulher em particular, uma mulher e os dois filhos que esta gerara de Poseidon.

Enquanto o pobre Tritão era arrastado de um lado para o outro, pela sua radiante e entusiasmada mãe, para que escolhesse uma noiva adequada, Poseidon espiava o décimo aniversário dos gémeos Jackson.

― Vá, mãe, não nos faças sofrer… O que é que vamos fazer este ano? ― perguntou o gémeo de brilhantes olhos verdes esmeralda.

― Sim, mãe. Vamos à praia, certo? Queremos ir à praia! ― exclamou o gémeo de olhos verde-mar com entusiasmo, sendo seguidamente secundado pelo irmão, coreando conjuntamente: ― Praia! Praia! Praia!

Poseidon sorriu com ternura. Os seus filhos eram uma fofura, não importava que idade tivessem sempre seriam os seus bebés.

― Está bem, meus amores! A praia será!

Poseidon deu uma última mirada aos seus amores. Sally lia um livro sob a sombra de um guarda-sol turquesa e os gémeos divertiam-se a chapinhar na água. Ao longe, distinguiu um grupo de nereidas, escondidas numa gruta subaquática, que olhavam os gémeos com curiosidade. Não querendo que estas fossem de fofoqueiras ou que se aproximassem aos seus filhos antes do tempo, ingressou nas calmas e cristalinas águas, sem ser notado e afugentou as nereidas com uma mirada de repreensão. As adolescentes suspiraram desiludidas, pois queriam unir-se às crianças e brincar com elas. Fazia tanto tempo desde que o seu Senhor tivera filhos semideuses, que mal se lembravam da sensação de interagir com eles e dividir experiências, sem medo de serem capturadas, pois os Filhos de Poseidon eram muito protetores com as criaturas dos mares, incluindo espíritos e ninfas aquáticas.

Poseidon entrou na Sala do Trono e foi recebido com um olhar raivoso de Tritão. Este passou ao seu lado e bufou, virando o rosto e ignorando-o.

"Talvez devesse dar-lhe mais atenção! Tenho estado a abusar da sua boa vontade… Mas ainda penso que já está na altura dele conhecer uma boa dama e assentar a cabeça. Esse meu filho lembra-me a mim mesmo nos meus velhos tempos… Oh! Bons e velhos tempos, ser solteiro e requisitado é uma bênção!", pensava o Senhor dos Mares.

Todos os deuses são imortais, mas quando se vive para sempre surge um terrível inimigo também conhecido como aborrecimento. Muitos deuses tinham romances com mortais para se distraírem e sentirem emoções há muito esquecidas, Poseidon não fora a exceção. No entanto, Sally fora uma exclusão à regra. Sally não havia sido um simples divertimento, ele tinha-se de facto apaixonado por ela. Quando se vive tanto tempo, é natural apaixonar-se umas quantas vezes. O seu primeiro amor havia sido sem dúvida alguma a sua esposa Anfitrite, mas a chama da paixão já se desvanecera há muito tempo e ambos eram conscientes disso, mas isso não queria dizer que ele desejasse esfregar o seu romance e os seus filhos na cara dela, afinal de contas esta era a sua melhor amiga.

Os meses foram passando, um ano quase passara e Junho chegou por fim. Sally fitava as cartas uma vez mais, suspirando. Já não podia continuar a ignorá-las, pelo que abriu o primeiro envelope e retirou a carta do seu interior. Esta mencionava que Heracles Jackson, tinha uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e que aguardavam a confirmação até ao dia trinta e um de Julho. Pousou a carta e o respetivo envelope em cima da mesa e abriu a carta endereçada a Perseus Jackson, cujo o conteúdo era exatamente o mesmo.

Pegou em ambas as cartas e guardou-as dentro de uma gaveta, junto a quatro envelopes por abrir, cujo conteúdo era sem dúvida alguma idêntico.

Minerva McGonagall era uma dama de cabelos castanhos, apanhados num coque colado à cabeça e uma expressão de eterna repreensão, ainda que alguns estudantes brincassem com a sua atitude e afirmassem que esta comia um limão todas as manhãs, de forma a conseguir manter aquela fachada a toda a hora. A mulher era a Sub-Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, bem como a Chefe da Casa Gryffindor e a Professora de Transfiguração. Como tal era a responsável de enviar as corujas para que entregassem as cartas aos futuros estudantes de Hogwarts, pelo que ao aperceber-se de que haviam dois pequenos magos, a ignorar sistematicamente as suas cartas, levitou um livro gigantesco da estante à esquerda da sua secretária e pousou-o delicadamente em cima da madeira trabalhada da mesa. Abriu o livro e repassou os nomes dos estudantes do Primeiro Ano, parando sobre os nomes dos gémeos Jackson.

― Hmm… Os pais devem ser muggles! ― Ponderou a mulher com a sua eterna expressão de aborrecimento. ― Lonnie! ― Um elfo doméstico apareceu frente à Sub-Diretora e fez uma exagerada reverência, causando que o seu nariz proeminente quase roçasse o solo de pedra. ― Informa o Professor Snape que desejo vê-lo no meu escritório com a maior brevidade possível.

O elfo desapareceu com um estalar dos seus ossudos dedos e reapareceu instantes depois para informar que o encargo já havia sido concluído, pelo que a Professora McGonagall pediu que preparasse um chá e regressasse às cozinhas do castelo.

Após uns longos minutos, escutaram-se umas leves e moderadas batidas do outro lado da porta.

― Entra, Severus!

― Qual é o assunto que desejas tratar comigo, Minerva? ― perguntou o Mestre de Poções com ar amargado, pois não desejava ser incomodado. ― Espero que seja importante, estava a meio da elaboração de uma poção experimental altamente volátil.

― Preciso que vás visitar a casa de um par de estudantes que ainda não confirmaram a inscrição. Sei que ainda falta tempo para a data limite, mas estes gémeos vivem noutro continente e são de uma família muggle, pelo que muito provavelmente a família pensa que é alguma partida de mau gosto.

― Porquê eu? Podes pedir a qualquer um…

― Necessito que convenças a família a deixá-los vir. E para isso terás de tranquilizar uns pais paranoicos e assegurar-lhes que tudo estará bem. A mesma lenga-lenga de sempre. Poderia enviar o Hagrid, mas teria o efeito contrário e ainda acabariam a chamar "poiliça".

― Polícia! ― Corrigiu Severus.

― Essa coisa… Vai dar tudo ao mesmo. E evitas de tentar escapar da tarefa. Já está decidido. Prepara as tuas coisas e parte com a maior brevidade possível.

Severus Snape abandonou o escritório da Sub-Diretora, ainda a reclamar interiormente e dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos. Selecionou umas poucas mudas de roupa e arrumou-as numa mala, que empequeneceu com um feitiço e colocou-a no bolso interno da sua capa de viagem. Pegou nos envelopes e leu a morada.

― Onde merda fica isto? New York, isso é em que país? Pensa, Severus… Ah! Sei que tenho por aqui algures um mapa muggle… ― Revirou as gavetas da secretária, os armários do seu escritório, passou para a cómoda do quarto e terminou de alguma forma no guarda-fatos. ― Aqui está! Ora vejamos… ― Passou o dedo indicador pelo continente europeu, seguiu para a Ásia, depois para a África. ― New York sequer existe? ― Continuou pelo Oceano Atlântico e foi parar ao continente americano, Brasil, Colombia, Venezuela e nada. Subiu até chegar aos Estados Unidos e foi passando cidade por cidade. ― Aqui está, New York! Afinal existe. Definitivamente tenho de me atualizar sobre o Mundo Muggle, vivi entre muggles por onze anos e não sei praticamente nada da sociedade deles. Ignorância não é para mim ― concluiu Severus já formulando um plano para se informar sobre a cultura muggle.

Memorizou a localização e agarrou no primeiro objeto que encontrou, um frasco vazio à espera de ser preenchido por uma das suas poções. Conjurou um feitiço Portus sobre o frasco e acionou a Chave de Portal, desaparecendo em seguida e reaparecendo a poucos metros do condomínio em Upper East Side, Manhattan, onde residia a família Jackson, para evitar ser visto por algum muggle.

O Mestre de Poções bate à porta e vê uma miniatura de James Potter, por um momento quase se esquece do que tinha ido fazer.

"Não pode ser! Acaso aquela besta traiu a Lily, quando soube que ela sofreu um aborto?", Severus foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos pela chegada de outra criança semelhante à que lhe abrira a porta. "Certo! Eram gémeos… Mas agora que os vejo bem… O que me abriu a porta tem o cabelo indomável dos Potter, mas a sua pele é mais bronzeada, quase dourada e ambos são idênticos, tirando o cabelo rebelde e a cor dos olhos… Um tem olhos verde-esmeralda e os do outro são verde-mar, o cabelo é da mesma cor."

― Quem és? ― perguntou o menino de olhos verde-mar desconfiado.

― Sou Severus Snape. Os vossos pais estão?

― Mãe! ― gritou a criança de olhos verde-esmeralda, assustando o homem de negro.

― O que já vos disse de não abrirem a porta a desconhecidos?

― Este é Severus Snape, mãe. Não é um desconhecido! ― exclamou Percy como se aquilo justificasse tudo.

― A que devo o prazer da sua visita, Senhor Snape?

― Venho de Hogwarts. ― Sally encara-o fixamente, buscando indícios de engano.

― Entre! Crianças, vão para os seus quartos e façam os trabalhos que os vossos professores enviaram para o fim-de-semana.

― Mas, mãe! ― Reclamaram já de mau humor e fulminaram o adulto. ― Sente-se, por favor ― disse Sally, apontando o sofá de três lugares.

― A escola enviou-me para averiguar o motivo de não terem confirmado a inscrição. Se pensa que é uma partida, posso provar-lhe que a magia é real. ― Retirou a varinha do interior da capa de viagem e realizou alguns feitiços simples, mas eficazes. Apesar de Sally ser uma muggle não parecia nada admirada com a existência da magia, causando uma sensação de curiosidade em Severus. ― A magia está escondida dos muggles, pessoas sem magia, e para evitar que esta seja exposta existem várias escolas para magos. Hogwarts fica no Reino Unido.

― Não me convence. Os meus filhos são muito travessos e parecem atrair os problemas como se fossem ímanes.

― Não se preocupe. Asseguro-lhe que estarão totalmente a salvo dentro do castelo ― disse o Mestre de Poções, pensado que Minerva tinha razão e os pais eram paranoicos.

Após mais algumas explicações, Severus saiu e prometeu regressar no dia seguinte para que ela pudesse ponderar melhor o assunto.

Tal como prometido, o homem voltou no dia seguinte e no seguinte e no dia depois desse. E num piscar de olhos passaram duas semanas e meia. Severus não compreendia a força gravitacional que Sally parecia exercer sobre ele. Por outro lado, Sally encontrava-se a si mesma a confiar cada vez mais naquele misterioso e escuro professor. Aos poucos esta foi revelando algumas informações vitais, como as criaturas que teimavam em atacar os gémeos, causando por vezes que fossem expulsos da escola. Cada vez tinha mais dificuldade em encontrar novas escolas que os aceitassem, pois já constavam da lista negra da maioria das escola de New York. Por este andar teria de enviá-los para um internato e não desejava separa-se deles… e Hogwarts era um internato.

― Toda a propriedade em torno do castelo está protegida por uma barreira de magia extremamente antiga e poderosa, nada, nem ninguém pode atravessá-la sem a permissão do Diretor, pelo que estarão seguros. E se algo de facto chegar a acontecer, eu mesmo os protegerei ― disse Severus, para sua própria admiração. Nunca antes havia sentido aquela necessidade de tranquilizar e proteger alguém, nem sequer a sua amiga Lily. Algo naquela mulher o atraía enormemente e o Mestre de Poções temia vir a descobrir o que era, pois nesse momento tornar-se-ia real e então não haveria volta atrás.


	5. Aniversário Azul

**Capítulo 4**

 **Aniversário Azul**

O tempo passa num instante quando se desfruta de cada novo amanhecer… e num piscar de olhos, já estavam a meio do mês, caminhando diretamente para a reta final de Julho.

Severus havia permanecido nos Estados Unidos, pelo que se suponha que deveriam ser apenas, mais uns quantos dias, por razões meramente profissionais, diria ele mesmo se ameaçado à ponta de uma varinha ou a engasgar-se no mais potente veneno que poderia ser concebido através da magia. Ainda quando lhe custasse a vida, este nunca admitiria o óbvio…

O Mestre de Poções levantou-se bem cedo e procedeu com a sua rotina matinal. Agora mais elaborada… Porque seria? Antes não teria perdido tanto tempo a assegurar-se de que o seu cabelo apresentava um aspeto sedoso e não oleoso, como normalmente… culpa do seu amor pelas poções, claro. Os vapores emitidos no processo de cozedura eram um pesadelo para qualquer tipo de cabelo.

Tomou um banho demorado, recorrendo a uma poção de limpeza para o cabelo, da sua própria criação. Lavou os dentes, penteou o cabelo cuidadosamente, para não correr o risco de arruinar todo o seu trabalho prévio.

Selecionou um conjunto elegante de tons sóbrios: calças negras, camisa também ela negra e uma gravata verde esmeralda (tinha orgulho de ser o Chefe da Casa fundada por Salazar Slytherin). Por último, escolheu uns sapatos pretos simples e pegou na sua mala, onde guardara alguns materiais explicativos sobre o Mundo Mágico, que cederia a Sally, da sua coleção privada.

Postado no centro do modesto quarto de hotel, Severus concentrou-se na morada da família Jackson e aparatou no beco ao lado do condomínio.

Estático pelos nervos, o mago forçou um sorriso que pretendia ser encantador, mas resultara numa expressão estranha e macabra tão típica de um psicopata de um filme de terror transmitido à meia-noite, e bateu à porta.

― Mãe, o Senhor Snape chegou ― gritou Percy, ignorando a face aterrorizante já habitual do homem.

Sally saiu da cozinha com um avental azul claro e convidou Severus a unir-se a eles para o pequeno-almoço.

Sentados à mesa da cozinha, Harry aproximou-se ao irmão mais velho e murmurou, sem chegar a ser escutado pelo Professor de Poções, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da mãe deles.

― Hoje parece ainda mais assustador do que nunca.

― Definitivamente não ganharia um prémio à custa desse sorriso ― concordou o menino de olhos verde-mar.

― De todos os pretendentes da mamã, ele é o mais cómico! ― murmurou Harry, escondendo uma leve risada com uma tosse forçada.

― Queres ver algo divertido? ― perguntou Percy com confidencialidade, ganhando um aceno positivo.

Quando Sally se virou para preparar uma nova dose de panquecas, Percy deslizou subtilmente o prato de Severus para o lado, que baixou o garfo para apunhalar a panqueca e levá-la à boca, sem se aperceber de que falhara na sua missão de assassinar e comer o alimento.

Os gémeos escangalharam-se a rir ao ver o Mestre de Poções colocar o garfo vazio na boca e repetir o movimento sucessivamente, sem notar nada de anormal na situação.

Atraída pelo ruído, a mulher deu meia-volta, começando a rir.

Severus fitou hipnotizado os belos olhos da morena e de seguida, examinou o trajeto da mirada dela, deparando-se com a nova traquinice das crianças. Deixou escapar um suspiro e enrubesceu-se de vergonha.

― Meninos, não tinham dito que queriam ir assistir ao jogo da NBA amanhã? ― perguntou Sally, como quem não quer a coisa, simulando uma expressão séria ao repreender a atitude travessa dos filhos ― Acaso vão desperdiçar os bilhetes pelos quais tanto trabalharam? Ou porventura passear os cães da Senhora Wendy durante um ano não foi uma grande tortura e como tal podem-se dar ao luxo de não lhes dar uso?

― Desculpe, Senhor Snape ― disseram os gémeos em uníssono, não querendo perder a oportunidade de assistir à tão ansiada final do torneio de basketball e deitar a perder os bilhetes que haviam pago após uma longa agonia com os "cachorrinhos", como dizia a anciã aos cinco enormes e terroríficos rottweilers, de cinquenta quilos cada um, que possuía desde há um par de anos.

Quando o marido de Wendy morrera, esta sentindo-se só foi adotando um "cachorrinho" abandonado de cada vez, salvando-os de uma vida no canil público. Mas por algum estranho motivo, a mulher parecia ter uma grande afinidade com aquela raça gigantesca.

Enquanto as crianças se entretinham na sala, ponderando qual seria o desfecho do torneio dessa temporada, Severus explicava a Sally o essencial que se tinha de saber sobre o Mundo Mágico para se mover com liberdade, recorrendo ao uso de alguns volumes educativos para o auxiliar na sua tarefa, guardando a não tão secreta esperança de a convencer a deixar que os gémeos frequentassem Hogwarts, ainda que fosse à experiência e só esse Ano Letivo.

Após muito esforço e paciência, ainda relutante, Sally terminou por concordar, o mesmo não se podia dizer de Harry e Percy quando esta lhes revelou as "excitantes" notícias. Os gémeos não desejavam abandonar a mãe, resultando numa birra massiva com direito a lágrimas de crocodilo, soluços e olhos de cachorrinho sozinho debaixo da chuva, com capacidade de abalar até mesmo o mais duro dos corações, causando que Severus propusesse uma alternativa antes mesmo de se chegar a aperceber do que estava a falar.

― A Sally também poderia vir…

Harry e Percy davam pulos de felicidade, concordando com a nova ideia do Professor Snape.

Sally esboçou um tímido, mas belíssimo sorriso, interrogando-o se essa era realmente uma possibilidade e já planeando pedir uma transferência para a cadeia de lojas europeias, que o Grupo Multinacional America on Sweet pretendia abrir na Europa na primeira etapa do seu processo de globalização.

Severus sabia que tinha cometido um erro garrafal, pois só os familiares do Corpo Docente podiam permanecer e habitar no castelo e nenhum mago daria teto a uma muggle, pelo que estes continuariam separados a maioria do tempo, a menos que conseguisse uma permissão especial para que mãe e filhos se encontrassem nos fins de semana e feriados. No entanto, o moreno nem conta se dera de que murmurara todas essas informações para si mesmo, sendo escutado pela família Jackson, até que um dos gémeos apresentou a sua própria solução.

― Não há problema! A nossa mãe está solteira e o Senhor não pode ser pior que Gabe, o Fedorento. E se tal viesse a revelar-se erróneo, só teríamos de lhe dar uma valente lição, como demos ao nosso antigo padrasto, certo Harry?

― Certo! ― concordou o menino, com um sorriso de causar arrepios a Voldemort, que fazia jogo com o do gémeo mais velho.

Severus duvida se realmente é o seu real desejo saber o que aconteceu ao homem muggle, mas se envolvera de alguma forma magia acidental, era melhor estar preparado, pelo que perguntou o que havia acontecido.

A família Jackson explicou-lhe brevemente o ocorrido dois anos antes.

 _Início do Flashback_

Como já era habitual, Gabe passava boa parte do dia a jogar poker com os seus amigos inúteis, a beber cerveja e a comer amendoins, tratando a esposa como se fosse a sua criada pessoal. Essa atitude acabou por se estender ao resto do grupo, que ordenava a torto e a direito, como se de um bar se tratasse, dando uma palmada no rabo da mulher, quando esta se aproximava a deixar os pratos e as garrafas em cima da mesa.

Essa tarde em particular, um dos amigos gordos de Gabe tentou ir longe demais, puxando-a para cima do colo dele e agarrando um dos seus seios, sem que o marido pronunciasse uma única palavra para o impedir ou defender a honra da esposa. No entanto, a situação foi exposta aos inocentes olhos dos gémeos nada mais ao chegar a casa da escola, com uma nova nota de suspensão académica, tema que não interessa agora.

Furioso pelas maneiras dos tipos, principalmente do senhorio do apartamento, que não largava a sua amorosa mãe e propunha baixar a renda se esta o deixasse fazer o que queria, Harry inconscientemente expulsou uma rajada de magia, que os jogou contra as paredes, fazendo com que todos desmaiassem, à exceção de Gabe.

Gabe, bêbado e fora de si, deu uma sonora chapada na face pálida de Sally.

― Mantém… os… teus… monstros… controlados… ― Com cada nova palavra, um novo golpe descia sobre o corpo de Sally, que se encolhia instintivamente. No solo e em posição fetal, a mulher protegia a cabeça dos pontapés do esposo embriagado. ―, mulher.

As luzes começaram a faiscar, o ar sentia-se pesado e sufocante, Harry e Percy deram as mãos, soltando em uníssono um grito enraivecido. Os vidros estalaram e uma onda de água bateu contra a janela, quebrando o vidro e varrendo o chão com Gabe e jogando-o pela janela… Escutou-se o ruido do corpo a cair em cima do teto de um carro, seguido do alarme do dito cujo. No interior do apartamento, tudo permanecia como se nada tivesse acontecido… sem uma única gota de água na sala ou nas portadas da janela. Caso os homens não permanecessem desmaiados no solo, coberto de cacos do vidro da janela, passaria tudo perfeitamente por um estranho e louco sonho.

 _Fim do Flashback_

"A rajada que desmaiou os muggles, foi claramente uma explosão mágica, comum em menores quando submetidos a grandes níveis de stress.", pensava Severus, sem deixar transparecer nada no seu rosto. "Só não entendo a água… De onde surgiu? Nunca tinha escutado nada parecido! Acaso serão magos elementais?"

A admiração arranhava a superfície da sua mente.

"Se assim for, devo ter cuidado ao abordar o tema em Hogwarts, se chegar aos ouvidos do Ministério da Magia vão colocá-los na Lista de Dotados e tirar a guarda à Sally.", ponderou seriamente, temendo o destino das crianças pelas quais se afeiçoara em tão pouco tempo e a mulher que despertara algo na sua alma. "Controlo sobre os elementos é muito raro! O Departamento de Inefables iria adorar colocar as mãos em dois novos possíveis recrutas e se assim for, nem chegariam a ir a Hogwarts, seriam imediatamente colocados no programa Elements e nunca mais ouviríamos falar deles. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça com a família Jackson!", decidiu o Mestre de Poções, já começando a traçar estratégias na sua mente para averiguar se as suas suspeitas eram verídicas.

― Quando regressou a casa, agiu como se tudo estivesse normal. Sentou-se no sofá e exigiu que lhe trouxesse uma nova cerveja.

― Provavelmente teve a memória alterada por alguma autoridade mágica.

― Ah! Bom, de qualquer forma, atirei-o no olho da rua, juntamente com os papéis do divórcio. E como pequena vingança pelos anos de sacrifício, joguei as roupas dele pela janela. Passou dois dias a apanhar tudo do chão e até teve… teve, não… tentou trepar uma árvore para recuperar umas cuecas que tinham ficado presas num ramo. Hahahaha! Foi hilário! O filho da vizinha da frente até filmou… Está no youtube.

"Youtube? Nunca ouvi falar… Será algum tipo de aparelho eletrónico? Como a televisão e o rádio?"

A pouco mais de uma semana de finalizar o mês, Sally já conseguira tirar uma licença temporária do trabalho em Sweet on America e uma recomendação do seu chefe para a vaga de gerente da nova loja que abriria em Londres, no início do mês de Setembro, cujo objetivo era levar o sabor das goluseimas dos Estados Unidos a todos londrinos e mais além. A empresa pretendia também criar novos postos de trabalho ao longo de toda a Europa, para ajudar com a crise económica e o acréscimo no índice de desemprego europeu, levando consigo o gosto do doce típico do continente americano.

A mulher de ternos olhos azuis apressava os filhos, dizendo que esperava que tivessem terminado de fazer as malas quando ela voltasse com os bilhetes do cruzeiro para Inglaterra.

― Não é necessário gastar dinheiro desnecessário, Sally, podemos ir através de um portal mágico. É rápido e gratuito. Só tenho de arranjar uns pormenores com o Ministério da Magia Americano, pois utilizar Chaves de Portal sem licença é ilegal e a minha já expirou há uns dias. ― A mãe dos gémeos assentiu, questionando-se interiormente do que este falava. ― Devo ter tudo em ordem amanhã à tarde. Espera-me por volta das cinco, seis horas o mais tardar.

― Ok! Até amanhã, Severus, que tenhas uma boa noite.

― Igualmente ― respondeu o homem, inseguro do que fazer, acabando por desaparatar no meio da sala.

― Aquilo foi super cool! ― murmurou Percy extasiado, na direção do irmão, escondendo-se atrás da porta do quarto, já imaginando como seria poder desaparecer do nada.

― Sim, mas temos um problema massivo para resolver.

― Tens razão, Harry, o Senhor Snape precisa de um grande empurrão ou o plano de levar a mamã connosco para o castelo nunca irá resultar.

No dia seguinte, Sally observava o relógio que marcava as seis menos um quarto, com as malas a seu lado, enquanto os gémeos sentados num canto do sofá planeavam como juntar os dois adultos.

Escuta-se a campainha e Sally abre a porta, deixando Severus entrar.

― A sério, ontem desapareceu do meio da sala e hoje tocou à campainha!? Este tipo é demais…

― Percy! ― ralhou o menino de olhos esmeralda ― Mas tens razão, ele precisa de um curso intensivo sobre romance, deveríamos dar-lhe um daqueles guias que se compram nas livrarias?

― Hm… Talvez uma maratona de filmes românticos faça mais efei…

― Crianças, vistam os casacos ― gritou a mãe na direção dos gémeos, interrompendo o seu diálogo.

Os gémeos deram as mãos conforme lhes foi indicado, Sally pegou na mão direita de Percy, que estava do seu lado esquerdo e Severus por sua vez ativou a Chave de Portal, agarrando de seguida a mão livre da muggle.

Em poucos instantes aterraram num beco de Spinner's End, ainda tontos e enjoados pela repentina viagem, os Jackson seguiram o Mestre de Poções até à casa onde viveriam durante as Férias de Verão.

Os gémeos olharam para a fachada da casa com insatisfação, as janelas estavam negras de tanto pó, teias de aranha cobriam toda a parte inferior do telhado, o jardim descuidado e cheio de ervas daninhas. Diante da reação dos filhos e de modo a agradecer a hospitalidade de Severus, a morena tomou a decisão de limpar a fachada da casa.

Com cada passo que davam, adentrando-se cada vez mais no coração daquela casa, que quase parecia assombrada, a família Jackson não pôde deixar de notar quão negligenciada esta se encontrava, apresentando um aspeto não muito diferente do exterior da casa. Estava decidido, Sally limparia a casa e dar-lhe-ia uma boa redecoração, se é que se podia chamar àquilo decoração…

Os dias passaram e Snape Manor ganhou vida e cor.

Sally encerou o chão, Percy tirou o pó dos móveis, Harry poliu a prataria.

Sally limpou as janelas, Percy e Harry trocaram os lençóis das camas.

Aos poucos as paredes voltaram a ser brancas, os vidros da janelas recuperaram o brilho translucido, o chão perdeu a camada de pó e os móveis foram restaurados através de magia.

Severus regressou da sua curta viagem ao supermercado, a tempo de restaurar a mobília e levar a família Jackson a uma loja de decoração para o lar.

Os gémeos escolheram os cortinados, Sally selecionou uns poucos quadros e Severus dirigiu-se à secção de Arte Emo, como apelidaram os Jackson, sendo impedido pelos seus novos hóspedes.

Enquanto terminavam de pendurar a última pintura na sala, uma paisagem nevada, Sally perguntou a Severus onde ficava o mercado mais próximo, pois o aniversário dos filhos estava ao virar da esquina e desejava começar os preparativos para a festividade com a maior brevidade possível.

Em Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall começava a ficar verdadeiramente preocupada com a ausência de notícias por parte do Chefe da Casa Slytherin, pelo que enviou uma missiva via coruja, que foi interceptada por Percy. Ao ler o nome de uma mulher desconhecida, o rapaz mostra-a ao irmão, ponderando se deveriam ou não entregá-la, mas temendo que tal ato pudesse vir a arruinar o seu plano para levar a mãe com eles no início de Setembro, decidem livrar-se da evidência, jogando-a no contentor de lixo industrial numa esquina, a umas quantas ruas de distância.

Quando menos se deram conta, era trinta e um de Julho.

Sentado no seu Trono de Corais, Poseidon lamentava-se de não poder ir ver os seus filhos nesse dia tão importante, mas Tritão tinha-se colocado na alheta mal o vira, deixando-o sozinho com Anfitrite e a sua repentina necessidade de ter netos, começando pelo seu primogénito que fugira a nado até terra firme. A Rainha dos Mares queria um netinho para mimar, acaso era pedir muito? Porque é que o seu adorado Tritão não assenta a cabeça de uma vez e tem um par de lindos filhinhos?

Tritão acreditava-se demasiado jovem e bonito para ficar preso a uma só mulher pelo resto da eternidade. Além de ainda não desejar ser pai. Era muito jovem, não queria desperdiçar a sua juventude assim. Em vez disso, passava o seu tempo com as suas garotas favoritas, afinal as filhas de Afrodite sabiam muito bem como satisfazer o seu ego massacrado pela papelada de Poseidon e a conversa fiada de Anfitrite.

O Senhor dos Mares procurava a todo o custo não perder o fio à meada do que a sua esposa falava. Algo sobre casar o Tritão com uma nereida sua prima, pelo que tinha podido entender, que era muito bela e maternal. Teriam netos lindos e amorosos que mimar.

"Ah! Netos? Eu quero é mimar os meus filhos e por causa de um monte de leis estúpidas de um paranóico não posso sequer entrar em contacto com eles… Ah!", Poseidon suspirava a cada dois por três, caindo num estado de depressão marítima. A sério, o ânimo deprimido dele, estava a causar estragos nas correntes marítimas.

De volta a Inglaterra, os gémeos Jackson acordaram com o seu merecido beijo de felicitação.

― Bom dia, meus amores, parabéns! Ah! Os meus bebés estão a crescer tão rápido ― lamentava-se Sally com lágrimas de pura emoção, puxando-os para um abraço grupal.

― Qual é o nosso presente este ano, mãe? ― perguntou Harry curioso, afastando-se delicadamente.

― Eu sei qual é o presente que eu quero ― disse Percy muito rapidamente, dando saltos na cama.

― E o que seria isso, meu pequeno? ― perguntou a mãe com a pulga atrás da orelha. Os seus filhos não eram lá muito de pedir presentes, o máximo que alguma vez lhe tinham pedido fora para ir à praia.

― Quero que te cases com o Senhor Snape e que vás viver connosco no castelo ― respondeu com um sorriso travesso, deixando-se cair de joelhos na cama, de frente para a mãe.

― Já falámos sobre isso, querido. Severus concordou comigo de que primeiro deveríamos conhecer-nos melhor. Temos um mês inteirinho para decidir o que fazer. Casamento é um assunto muito serio, Percy. Isso também vai para ti, Harry, não deves levar o matrimonio à ligeira ― disse Sally, entrando no modo de raspanete maternal. ― Além disso, já falei com o responsável da nova loja e fui aceite como gerente, não posso simplesmente voltar atrás com a minha palavra. Promessas devem ser cumpridas.

― Mas, mãe, no Mundo Mágico existem meios de se viajar muito rápido, quase num estalar de dedos ou… ou…

― Num piscar de olhos! ― completou Harry.

― Vão lavar as mãos ― disse Sally, ignorando a resposta dos filhos. ― Fiz panquecas!

― Azuis? ― questionaram em uníssono.

― Azuis ― confirmou a mulher de olhos também azuis.

Severus sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, admirando o banquete que a muggle preparara.

― Azul?

― Azul ― repetiu Sally, entrando na cozinha, com um sorriso. ― É tradição! Primeiro era só para irritar o meu ex-marido, que afirmava que comida azul não existia, mas acabou por virar algo natural para nós, Jackson's.

― Hm… Entendo. As crianças ainda demoram? Pensei em comprar-lhes como presente algo de origem mágica, pelo que se estiveres de acordo, poderíamos ir visitar Diagon Alley depois de comer e almoçávamos por lá.

― Eu quero! Eu quero! ― cantarolavam os pequenos magos.

― Bom! Acho que isso responde à sua questão, Senhor Snape ― respondeu a morena em tom brincalhão.

Satisfeitos e de estômago cheio, rumaram à lareira, onde Severus procedeu a explicar como funcionava a viagem.

Os americanos observavam tudo com olhos maravilhados.

― Aquilo é uma vassoura voadora? ― perguntou Harry com os olhinhos a brilhar de entusiasmo ― Posso ter uma?

― Talvez para o ano, os Primeiros Anos não podem ter vassoura própria, mas para o próximo ano, poderias apresentar-te às provas para a Equipa de Quidditch.

― Quidditch? O que é Quidditch? ― interrogou confuso.

― Pois, é um desporto… um desporto mágico, onde… Sabes que mais… Vamos à livraria e compro-te um manual didático sobre o assunto.

Com uma pequena montanha de livros sobre temas variados, Percy e Harry dirigiram-se ao balcão, para proceder com o pagamento.

Harry tinha conseguido uns quantos volumes sobre Quidditch e Criaturas Mágicas. Percy por sua vez, escolhera volumes sobre Hogwarts e o Mundo Mágico.

Os gémeos regressaram a casa com um tabuleiro de xadrez mágico, cuja a Rainha Branca parecia ter desenvolvido um profundo e ardente amor unilateral pelo Escuro Mestre de Poções para diversão de Sally, que ria abertamente, ao ver a pequena estatueta pular ao longo da mesa, para se esfregar contra o dedo indicador de Severus, que só desejava beber o seu chá em paz.

Sendo o último dia para confirmar a matrícula dos alunos americanos e sem notícias do Professor Snape, a Sub-Diretora escreveu uma nova carta, cujo o destino foi a fogueira do vizinho, pelas mãos de Harry. Sem saber como reagir e temendo pela vida do colega, McGonagall manteve a matrícula e comunicou os seus receios a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry regressou à cozinha a tempo do jantar.

― Aonde foste, Harry?

― Aquela harpia não deixa de chatear. Enviou outra carta, mas já resolvi o assunto.


	6. Casamento de Verão

Notas:

Ruído ensurdecedor… Poeira oriunda da chaminé… Gargalhadas maléficas… Será? Será? É o irmão malvado do…

Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa Claus chegou!

Hnf! É só o Pai Natal e ainda por cima está super atrasado! Rodolfo, erraste o caminho outra vez e acabaste em Vénus? Seu mulherengo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Casamento de Verão**

Os gémeos Jackson observaram com curiosidade a porta que parecia emitir estranhas vibrações potencialmente nocivas.

― Quantos dias passaram desde que ele se encerrou naquela sala?

― Vai fazer uma semana. Não sai nem para comer. Como é que ele sobrevive?

― Temos de fazer algo, Harry, caso contrário o nosso plano vai acabar por ir por água abaixo.

― Concordo, mas como é que vamos tirá-lo de lá? Nem sequer sabemos o motivo pelo qual se trancou…

As palavras do jovem de olhos verde-água foram interrompidas pelo chiar da porta a abrir.

― Terminei ― murmurou o Mestre de Poções, apoiando-se na soleira da porta desfalecidamente.

Severus deu um passo e caiu inconsciente no solo do corredor de Snape Manor.

A luz bateu teimosamente contra as sensíveis pálpebras do moreno que pestanejou lentamente.

― Bom dia, Severus, penso que temos de colocar algumas regras nas tuas incursões no interior do Laboratório de Poções ― declarou a muggle com confiança ganha através de coabitação e convivência.

― Sally? ― interrogou com a visão desfocada pela desnutrição e cansaço.

― Qual foi a tua ideia exatamente?

― Não queria desiludir-te depois teres por fim reunido a confiança e coragem para me contar a verdade.

― Ah! Sinceramente, Severus, pensei que já tínhamos esclarecido o assunto…

― Mas consegui resolver o problema, Sally ― exclamou o homem, impedindo-a de prosseguir com o raspanete.

― Como assim? ― perguntou com ligeiro interesse.

― Uma poção tradutora! ― exclamou o Mestre de Poções com confiança e satisfação ― Assim que a tomarem, todos os textos que lerem aparecerão em grego antigo, não que eles se vão aperceber disso e para as pessoas à sua volta tudo parecerá normal ― disse, procedendo a explicar detalhadamente. ― Ninguém irá desconfiar da procedência divina deles, pois para as pessoas comuns o texto permanecerá no idioma original. É simplesmente perfeito. Deu algum trabalho, devido às diversas alterações que tive de realizar à versão protótipo que tinha criado primeiramente, mas valeu completamente a pena.

― Estou muito grata por toda a tua ajuda, mas como é que vamos fazer para que as crianças tomem a poção sem desconfiar?

― Também já pensei nisso, diremos que é um tratamento para a dislexia severa.

― Hmm… Sim, deve funcionar.

― Sally, não te perguntei isto antes, uma vez que ainda não sentia que houvesse confiança suficiente para abordar um tema tão delicado… Os gémeos sabem sobre a identidade do pai deles? Quem ele é? Ou melhor, o que ele realmente é?

― Não, quero esperar que cresçam um pouco mais.

― Compreendo. No entanto, devemos assegurar-nos que ninguém no Mundo Mágico descubra, seria demasiado perigoso. Para tal criei um amuleto para proteger a tua mente de qualquer possível invasão.

Severus abriu a gaveta e pegou num pequeno medalhão que havia enfeitiçado previamente e cedeu-o à muggle.

― Nunca o tires, principalmente na frente de Albus Dumbledore ― concluiu, enquanto esta passava o pendente em forma de lágrima pela corrente de ouro que utilizava ao pescoço junto com um misterioso anel.

Já mais reposto, o professor uniu-se à família Jackson durante o almoço, onde administrou a poção tradutora a ambos, relembrando-os de tomá-la uma vez por ano, sem falta ou a sua dislexia atacá-los-ia novamente.

O mês estava a chegar ao fim, providenciando um crescimento ao nível de pânico dos gémeos que desejavam que a mãe fosse com eles para Hogwarts, razão pela qual estavam a discutir o assunto nesse preciso momento.

― Realmente querem assim tanto que eu vá com vocês que não se importam que me case com alguém que mal conhecemos?

― Mãe, eu nunca frisaria tanto a ideia se não achasse que o Senhor Snape é de confiança ― disse Harry com um brilho de maturidade rara no olhar.

― Eu concordo, neste mês que passámos juntos, pude aperceber-me de que ele é de facto uma boa pessoa, um pouco tosca, silenciosa e extremamente desajeitada no âmbito social, mas uma boa pessoa no final de contas.

― Confesso que apesar de não ter gostado da vossa atitude inicial… Casamento não é para ser levado tão ligeiramente. Bom, vocês têm razão e não me quero separar de vocês.

― A sério? ― perguntaram os gémeos em uníssono com semblantes luminosos pela expectativa.

― A sério, mas só seguiremos em frente com isto se Severus concordar ― falou Sally, encerrando o tema pelo momento.

Uma nova manhã chegou e os gémeos aguardavam ansiosamente a resposta do Mestre de Poções.

― Muito bem ― murmurou, intercalando um suspiro. ― Mas se realmente pretendem seguir em frente com isto, há algumas regras que devemos seguir de forma a validar o matrimónio no Mundo Mágico ― disse o homem, recebendo acenos entusiasmados por parte de Harry e Percy.

Como tal, dirigiram-se à conservatória de registo civil para formalizar o casamento e de seguida a Diagon Alley para proceder aos termos ditados pela lei mágica.

― Uau! O arquiteto tinha de estar muito, mas mesmo muito bêbado para projetar algo assim! ― exclamou Percy arrancando gargalhadas ao irmão e à mãe ― Ei! Porque é que se estão a rir? Vão dizer que não pensaram algo semelhante?

― Yep! Totalmente! ― respondeu o gémeo mais jovem ― Como é que conseguiram fazer um edifício tão torto? Nunca pensei que fosse sequer possível construir algo assim. Quase chega a desafiar as leis da física.

― Mas não mais que a Torre Di Pisa em Itália ― constatou o jovem de olhos verde-água.

― Hmm… Se recordo corretamente, o ângulo foi puramente acidental ― murmurou Severus, tentando recordar o que havia lido num livro da Biblioteca de Hogwarts tempos antes. ― Um mago com demasiado tempo livre decidiu ir ao Mundo Muggle, mas já tinha muitos copos em cima e uma varinha predisposta a causar catástrofes. Essa nem foi a maior, apenas a mais famosa ― disse, encerrando o assunto e entrando no edifício conhecido comummente como Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Após assinar os respectivos papéis, o casal foi informado que o certificado comprovativo seria enviado ao Ministério da Magia e agregado ao Registo Matrimonial Ministerial o mais tardar no prazo de quarenta e oito horas.

De regresso a casa, a família recém-formada Snape-Jackson decidiu celebrar o início dessa nova experiência com um pequeno piquenique veranil.

Sally ordenou aos gémeos que estendessem uma manta sobre o jardim e pediu a Severus que a ajudasse a levar os alimentos, colocando-os em pequenas cestas que o Mestre de Poções dispunha sobre a toalha de xadrez azul e branco.

― Acho que orquestrámos um verdadeiro milagre, crianças! ― exclamou a mulher de olhos azuis com sorriso pintado na sua bela face ao observar a fachada imaculada da casa.

As persianas, agora livres de sujidade, apresentavam um bonito tom verde pinho metálico, selecionado rigorosamente por Severus sob a supervisão da única mulher da família, que contrastava perfeitamente com a pintura nívea das paredes que circundavam a porta de madeira lacada em negro que combinava perfeitamente com o telhado igualmente escuro, conformando um conjunto bonito e bastante estético.

As janelas haviam sido abertas pouco antes para arejar o interior da casa, deixando passar uma leve brisa de verão que brincava travessamente com os cortinados azuis esverdeados.

― Tenho uma dúvida ― falou Harry repentinamente, quebrando o agradável silêncio que os rodeara, dirigindo-se ao novo padrasto. ― Deveria chamar-te pai? ― perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

Severus quase desmaiou de susto.

"Isso… nem sequer me tinha ocorrido… Agora sou pai?", pensou o pocionista. Severus nunca se considerou uma pessoa do tipo paternal, pelo que a mera ideia havia-o chocado ligeiramente.

― Pelo pouco que o Senhor Snape nos contou e pelo que nós nos pudemos aperceber, os outros professores provavelmente terão um ataque cardíaco do tipo fulminante caso venham a descobrir ― disse o jovem de olhos verde-mar.

― O que achas de testarmos a tua teoria, irmãozinho querido? ― questionou Harry com voz traquina, passando o braço direito por cima dos ombros de Percy.

― Oh! É uma ideia fantástica! Qual preferes, pai ou papá? ― soltou na direção do Mestre de Poções.

― Deveríamos subir as apostas e adotar o sobrenome Snape? Dessa forma colapsariam assim que fossemos chamados para a Cerimónia de Seleção ― declarou o gémeo menor ao que o homem se arrependeu da hora em que lhes explicara o regulamento de Hogwarts, nomeadamente a existências da Casas e como estas funcionavam.

* * *

Notas:

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que não atentem contra a vida do pobre Santa que não tem culpa nenhuma do atraso.

Pobre Pai Natal… ter uma rena armada em playboy, que só pensa em meninas bonitas e em vez de ir entregar os presentes decidiu tomar um atalho por Vénus e perdeu-se por lá. O que é que se há-de fazer?

Feliz 2018!


	7. Inferno Makeover

Notas:

Lamento pela demora, mas estive sem inspiração, depois fiquei sem computador...

Mas quem persevera sempre alcança, pelo que aqui vos deixo um novo capítulo. Considerem-no um presentinho da minha parte por não terem desistido desta história.  
Espero que gostem… (*o*)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Inferno Makeover**

O sol saudou um novo dia, iluminando a face adormecida de certo Mestre de Poções, que repousava tranquilamente no sofá da sala. Como bom cavalheiro inglês que era, Severus tinha decidido abrir mão do seu quarto para que Sally se pudesse acomodar confortavelmente no dia em que a família Jackson se mudara para a Europa e tal havia permanecido imutável após o seu matrimónio.

Sendo assim, Percy e Harry não acharam estranho quando encontraram o seu padrasto encolhido de forma incómoda e desajeitada no pequeno sofá, nada apto sequer para tomar uma curta sesta durante a tarde, quanto mais dormir a noite inteira.

Rodearam o móvel e passaram a analisar atentamente a aparência de Severus, recordando momentos fugazes nos quais as pessoas o encaravam com desprezo na rua e até mesmo quando iam às compras. O homem podia não ser nenhum supermodelo, mas também não era feio.

Os gémeos Jackson entreolharam-se, dedicando-se miradas decididas e empreenderam caminho até ao quarto da sua mãe, pretendendo comunicar-lhe a agenda de compromissos que os aguardava nesse dia.

Sem saber bem como, nem porquê, Severus viu-se arrastado a um Salão de Beleza por dois pestinhas hiperativos, um em cada mão, que corriam de um lado para o outro, puxando-o com eles e espreitando em todos os catálogos para de seguida começar a dar ordens a torto e a direito aos dois estilistas que tentavam a grande custo acompanhar o ritmo dos gémeos. Enquanto isso, Sally fazia o seu melhor esforço para esconder o seu sorriso de pura diversão e dando algumas sugestões e opiniões quando solicitadas.

一 Muito bem, então começaremos com uma esfoliação 一 disse a rapariga de loiros cabelos longos apanhados num penteado encaracolado, analisando a textura e tonalidade da pele do seu cliente 一, a sua pele necessita uma limpeza urgente. Uma boa esfoliação irá remover toda a pele morta e sujidade entranhada nos poros, concedendo-lhe um toque mais suave e uma cor mais saudável.

一 Concordo com a Lizzie, a sua pele está a gritar em silêncio pela falta de cuidados que lhe dá, querido 一 exclamou o homem de cabelos azuis escuros quase negros, cujos reflexos da luz refulgiam no spray brilhante de purpurina prateada. 一 Acaso nunca ouviu falar de tónicos de limpeza para eliminar os pontos negros!? 一 perguntou o estilista, fazendo gestos de mãos exagerados devido ao exaspero que o acometia.

一 Calma, Stuart, está tudo bem. Deixa isso comigo, não te desesperes, vais ver que quando eu acabar de tratar dele nem o reconhecerás 一 sussurrou a loira, guiando-o à cadeira mais próxima e ordenando à recepcionista que preparasse um chá calmante e cancelasse todas as marcações daquele dia…

Aquilo tomaria mais tempo do que tinham previsto originalmente. Quando receberam a chamada de Sally, nunca teriam imaginado tamanha desgraça… Começando nos pontos negros e terminando nas pontas espigadas, não saberiam ao certo quanto demoraria para completar aquele milagre… mas era a reputação do seu estabelecimento que estava em jogo e não havia forma alguma de que fossem recusar um trabalho por mais difícil que este pudesse aparentar ser.

A estagiária, nervosa e atrapalhada, tentava manter o precário equilíbrio para não derramar uma única gota de chá. Aquele era o seu emprego de sonho pelo que devia criar uma boa impressão e entornar o chá em cima do seu chefe não iria ajudar mesmo nada nisso.

一 Por agora, dá uma vista de olhos nestes catálogos novos, pode ser que te inspire 一 disse Lizzie, pousando uma montanha de magazines e catálogos de moda em cima da mesa a poucos centímetros da chávena de chá 一 e te ajude a limpar a mente de pensamentos inúteis. Assim que eu terminar com a esfoliação, poderás fazer aquilo que fazes melhor…

Perante o olhar expectante do chefe, a loira prosseguiu com um grande sorriso, abrindo os braços em pose vitoriosa.

一 Criar um novo look! Sabes muito bem o quanto adoras um bom makeover, encara isto como um desafio e não haverá nada que não consigas enfrentar…És um génio da moda! Não há nada que tu não consigas fazer… As celebridades lutam entre si pela honra de ter-te como seu stylist privado… Na verdade não é de admirar que tenhas decidido vetar-lhes a entrada quando decidiste abrir o salão apenas àqueles que mais necessitam de uma boa transformação... e o Senhor Snape é sem sombra de dúvidas a personificação do ideal para o qual este instituto foi criado.

"Enquanto isso… Eu tenho de me preparar para uma esfoliação e tratamento de pele completo. Isto vai demorar! Sorte a nossa que a Senhora Snape nos deu total liberdade e nem pediu orçamento, pois isto vai sair-lhes caro. Temos de fazer um trabalho divinal para que não lhes dê um ataque fulminante ao ver a conta", pensou Lizzie com os seus botões.

Ignorante aos murmúrios dos estilistas, o casal Snape-Jackson mantinha o seu próprio desacordo, enquanto as crianças folheavam uns quantos catálogos de moda, discutindo opiniões sobre qual seria o melhor corte de cabelo para o seu padrasto.

一 Não entendo porque é que tenho de me sujeitar a isto? Estes muggles não irão conseguir realizar um milagre que nem mesmo as minhas poções foram capazes de concretizar 一 reclamou o Mestre de Poções cruzando os braços defensivamente, rumando para a saída do Salão de Beleza.

一 Primeiro de tudo, Severus, não uses a palavra muggle como se fossemos inferiores aos magos, não te esqueças que eu também sou muggle.

一 Sally, sabes que não foi com essa intenção… 一 começou a explicar o homem, sendo interrompido pela esposa.

一 Eu sei, Severus, mas pelo que pude compreender do que me contaste e do que li nos livros que me deste, muitos magos utilizam a palavra com uma má conotação. E estes muggles como tu mesmo disseste, podem e vão conseguir realizar um milagre. Nós podemos não ser capazes de fazer magia como vocês, mas os anos e a evolução permitiram-nos adquirir novos conhecimentos… dá-lhes o benefício da dúvida e experimenta…

一 Está bem, mas continuo sem crer que possam arranjar isto 一 exclamou o professor com ceticismo, apontando com o dedo indicador para a própria face e movendo o pulso para traçar uma circunferência.

一 Oh, vá lá! O teu rosto não tem nada errado, só necessitas cuidar mais da tua aparência e praticar os teus sorrisos. Assim que aprenderes a lançar um sorriso encantador e galante, ver-me-ei na obrigação de proteger o que é meu, não vão as tuas estudantes tentar roubar-te de mim 一 disse Sally, rindo suavemente.

Ao ver que o casal havia concluído o argumento, Lizzie aproximou-se a eles e guiou Severus a um gabinete, onde viria a permanecer quase duas horas.

A porta abriu, por fim, deixando uma figura encurvada, portando apenas as calças desapertadas e tossindo fortemente.

"Mas que merda era aquela? Nem as minhas poções cheiram assim? Bom, talvez algumas, mas mesmo assim… Aquilo é um perigo para a saúde humana", pensou o homem de cabelos negros, que jurava ainda poder sentir o forte cheiro da mistura que a esteticista utilizara para a esfoliação. "Sinto-me violado, nenhuma boa moça de família, principalmente uma solteira como ela, deveria tocar um homem dessa forma."

一 Senhor Snape, ainda não terminei! 一 exclamou a loira, correndo na sua direção, empoleirada sobre os sapatos de salto de dezasseis centímetros e com uma banda de cera na mão 一 Falta a depilação, vamos começar pelo peito…

一 Não é necessário, Senhorita, estou muito satisfeito tal como estou 一

respondeu o Mestre de Poções, colocando as mãos protetoramente sobre o seu desnudo e pálido peito, cobrindo-o no processo, ao mesmo tempo que ia retrocedendo subtilmente.

一 Mas...

一 Já disse que não é necessário. Aliás se possível gostaria que me dessem a conta agora mesmo, por favor 一 exclamou o mago, desesperado por sair daquela câmara de tortura para poder tomar refúgio no seu amado Laboratório de Poções.

一 Isso está fora de questão, Severus, ainda falta muito que fazer…

一 Não vou depilar-me e ponto final! 一 exclamou o homem com um semblante sério e decidido, interrompendo as palavras da sua esposa.

一 Entendido, mas ainda há muito que fazer, Senhor Snape 一 Ao ver que o seu cliente se preparava para a interromper uma vez mais, Lizzie tomou a dianteira. 一 Já sei, sem depilação. Mas ainda falta uma ronda de manicura, pedicura, um bom tratamento capilar, para não falar de um corte de cabelo mais moderno… 一 continuou a enumerar a esteticista, ao que Severus fez ouvidos surdos, não escutando nem metade do que o dia lhe aguardava, mas que prometia vir a ser um autêntico pesadelo.

Já passava das cinco da tarde quando a família Snape-Jackson abandonou o Salão de Beleza com um traumatizado mago que caíra de algum modo nas maquinações dos profissionais, recebendo uma depilação completa.

Severus poderia jurar que Lizzie era mil vezes mais assustadora que o Lord Voldemort.

Com pose encurvada, tentando assegurar-se que os seus membros inferiores não entravam em contacto um com outro e que o tecido das suas vestes não roçasse muito na sua avermelhada e delicada pele, o professor amaldiçoava o momento em que aceitara receber a maldita massagem de relaxamento e adormecera, acordando com um grito à primeira tira de cera que fora brutalmente arrancada do seu pobre e inocente peito.

一 Muito bem, agora que terminámos com a transformação… 一 disse o gémeo de olhos verdes-esmeralda.

一 … falta fazer uma renovação a esse guarda-fatos 一 concluiu Percy.

一 Não vejo razão para isso. As minhas roupas são de boa qualidade e aptas a toda a ocasião 一 sentenciou o Mestre de Poções com desagrado perante a perspetiva de longas horas de compras.

一 Se por aptas para toda a ocasião se subentende como eventos funerários, então tens razão, Severus 一 brincou a americana com um brilho travesso na mirada que logo contagiou os meninos. 一 Umas quantas peças de roupa, cuja coloração não seja negra, fariam maravilhas no teu armário.

Vendo que havia perdido a contenda, o mago viu-se novamente arrastado pelos gémeos, desta vez rumo a um gigantesco centro comercial… de onde viria a sair com um aglomerado de caixas e sacos superior ao que os seus braços poderiam suportar, razão pela qual volta e meia desaparecia num canto para aparatar em Snape Manor, abandonando as compras de forma descuidada sobre a carpete da entrada.

Após um infindável calvário, ao menos no que a Severus concernia, os restantes membros da família Snape-Jackson observaram os resultados da sua missão com satisfação.

O mago suspirou e pela primeira vez no dia, viu-se ao espelho.

"Este sou eu?", a figura refletida no espelho era tudo o que Severus não achava ser. Bonito, elegante, saudável e cheio de vida.

O seu rosto não parecia o estranho quadro assimétrico que sempre vira ao espelho, em vez disso, a leve maquilhagem que Lizzie lutara com unhas e dentes terminando por aplicá-la à força, realçava a profundidade dos seus olhos, concedendo-lhe um ar misterioso.

A sua pele brilhava pela ausência da oleosidade passada, apresentando uma tonalidade saudável e bonita.

O seu nariz já não lhe parecia horrivelmente ganchudo, na verdade até poderia jurar que lhe conferia um ar de graça e distinção típica dos nobres da antiguidade.

O seu cabelo sofrera uma mudança radical. Longe ficava o cabelo desgrenhado e oleoso, dando passagem a um corte leve que emoldurava belamente o seu rosto.

"Mal posso esperar para calar aqueles abutres estúpidos", pensaram os gémeos com um sorriso rasgado, pensando no quanto se divertiriam a próxima vez que fossem ao mercado com o maior para fazer as compras para essa semana.

Assim que as crianças foram para a cama e Severus viu que estava livre da constante vigilância, apressou-se até ao seu antigo dormitório e trocou de roupa, deixando as vestes "quase" coloridas, tendo em conta que não havia um único resquício de negro entre elas e trocou-as por uma das suas sombrias túnicas. Infelizmente, para ele, não se apercebeu que tal ação havia sido descoberta por Sally que logo lhe dedicou um olhar de desaprovação.

Na manhã seguinte,o feiticeiro despertou com um familiar odor a fumo a invadir as suas fossas nasais. Alarmado, correu na direção de onde o fogo parecia provir, deparando-se com uma pira fúnebre… as suas pobres túnicas haviam passado à vida seguinte e residiam agora nos domínios de Hades.

一 Oh! Bom dia, Severus, não sabia que já tinhas acordado 一 cumprimentou a mulher, virando-se de repente para os gémeos e ordenando que fossem buscar o resto das vestes negras do padrasto. 一 Tragam tudo o que for preto! 一 gritou na direção dos filhos, que já iam a meio caminho do quarto, ignorando a face estupefacta do marido.

一 E o que é que suposto eu levar para o trabalho? 一 interrogou o homem, mais para si mesmo do que para o mundo exterior.

一 Roupa não te falta, fizemos uma renovação completa ao teu guarda-fatos…

一 Tenho uma reputação a manter e grande parte dela depende das roupas que acabaste de destruir 一 reclamou Severus, interrompendo-a e assinalando o fogo que consumia as suas estimadas túnicas. 一 Falta menos de uma semana para o início do Ano Letivo, Sally! O que é que eu vou fazer?

"Talvez ainda haja esperança... Ainda falta comprar os materiais escolares das crianças", recordou o homem, "só tenho de escapar e comprar umas quantas túnicas…"


	8. Diagon Alley

**Capítulo 7**

 **Diagon Alley**

A manhã chegou e a família Snape-Jackson preparou-se para ir a Diagon Alley comprar os apetrechos escolares.

Sally enumerava em voz alta os materiais necessários, olhando para um papel onde o esposo havia apontado onde encontrar cada um deles a um preço acessível. Enquanto isso, Severus repassava mentalmente o seu plano, ponderando qual seria o melhor momento para dar uma fugidinha e reabastecer o seu guarda-fatos com um belo arsenal de vestes negras.

Assim que terminaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço, os gémeos rumaram para o seu quarto, onde trocaram de roupa para poderem sair. O Mestre de Poções pegou num saco onde já havia depositado o ouro estimado para as despesas desse dia e Sally lavou a louça manualmente, recusando que o marido recorresse a feitiços mágicos, pois desejava manter alguma normalidade no seu lar.

Prontinhos e animados pela expectativa da jornada que os aguardava, Percy e Harry apareceram pelo corredor com sorrisos rasgados e olhos brilhantes devido à ansiedade.

— Já podemos ir? — interrogaram em uníssono com voz de cantoria.

— Sim, mas primeiro vão buscar os casacos que hoje vai fazer muito vento — respondeu a americana, reforçando as suas palavras ao vestir ela mesma um abrigo.

Não demorou muito para que os membros mais jovens da família regressassem a correr do quarto com as respetivas peças de roupa a penderem dos seus braços.

Os Snape-Jackson empreenderam a sua viagem através do sempre popular e abarrotado bar Leaky Cauldron que ligava Londres Muggle ao Mundo Mágico, mais propriamente ao seu destino, Diagon Alley.

Sally franziu nariz com desgosto perante a clientela de procedência duvidosa e apressou os filhos até ao beco que resguardava a entrada para o Mercado Mágico.

— Tínhamos mesmo de vir por aqui? — perguntou a mulher baixinho, abraçando as crianças contra si, querendo protegê-las das miradas indiscretas dos presentes — Da última vez fomos pela lareira, deixou-nos um pouco mal dispostos, mas… é mais seguro — murmurou quase com medo ao ver um homem de aparência grotesca passar ao seu lado e lançar-lhe um sorriso luxurioso.

— Bom, usar esta entrada para fazer as compras para o Primeiro Ano em Hogwarts é quase uma espécie de tradição entre os magos.

— Eu não sou bruxa, pelo que dispensava perfeitamente a tradição — respondeu Sally, atravessando a parede, sem se permitir parar para admirar o ato de magia que abriu a passagem para Diagon Alley, puxando as mãos dos seus filhos querendo que estes se despachassem e deixassem o perigo para trás.

Ao ver os tijolos moverem-se, encerrando o caminho que conectava ambos os mundos, Severus decidiu aliviar a atmosfera, mudando de assunto.

— O que acham de começarmos pelos vossos uniformes? Não desejam ver a roupa que utilizarão durante os próximos sete anos?

Os gémeos assentiram e pediram-lhe que guiasse o caminho.

— Bom, estamos à espera do quê? Toca a andar, crianças! — exclamou a muggle, virando-se de seguida para o esposo. — Isto ainda não terminou. — Sally moveu os lábios, formando palavras ainda quando nenhum som fosse emitido.

Percy deu uma voltinha, olhando-se ao espelho para diversão do seu irmão.

— Enganaste-me muito bem durante toda a minha vida.

— Do que é que estás a falar? — perguntou confuso o jovem de olhos verde-mar.

— Sempre pensei que tinha um irmão, mas… pelos vistos estava enganado e o que eu tenho é uma irmãzinha vaidosa — respondeu Harry em tom de brincadeira, arrancando um beicinho ao seu irmão mais velho.

Enquanto Sally tentava manter os ânimos entre as crianças controlados, o professor fez a sua primeira tentativa de se esgueirar para comprar umas quantas túnicas de tons escuros, mas… Nada passa despercebido aos olhos de uma mãe experimentada com dois meninos hiperativos.

— Onde é que pensas que vais, Sev? — questionou Sally com voz profunda e tenebrosa, que teria feito o mesmíssimo Lord Voldemort mijar-se nas calças e fugir a correr gritando escandalosamente pela sua mamã.

Um arrepio frio assentou na base da coluna do Mestre de Poções, empreendendo seguidamente uma escalada pelas costas do mesmo, terminando com todos os pelinhos do corpo em pé.

— Eu? — perguntou com uma expressão de fingida confusão, sem saber que desculpa dar à esposa.

— Espero que não estivesses a pensar em fugir de nós para comprar mais daquelas túnicas feias e sem graça.

— Primeiro, as minhas vestes não são feias e segundo, elas têm a sua própria graciosidade. O preto é uma cor sóbria e séria que transmite exatamente a imagem estrita que necessito enquanto professor.

— Se o que desejas é um guarda-roupa que passe a seriedade do teu cargo… Eu posso coordená-lo perfeitamente, mas mantém-te bem longe dos cabides.

A mulher embrenhou-se entre cabides e estantes com o marido logo atrás de si, selecionando diferentes conjuntos e ignorando completamente os sons de indignação do Mestre de Poções, cada vez que pegava numa peça que este não aprovava ou quando batia nada delicadamente na mão do mesmo, quando este tentava tocar em algum tecido de coloração mais escura.

Com as medidas tiradas, os uniformes arranjados e as contas pagas, a família Snape-Jackson prestou-se a abandonar o recinto e rumar para a próxima paragem na sua agenda para esse dia, quando a porta da loja abriu, deixando ver Lucius Malfoy acompanhado pela sua requintada família.

O casal Malfoy dirigiu-se diretamente à secção de uniformes, selecionando as melhores amostras de tecido, enquanto Draco espreitava pela vitrine, mais desejoso em sair dali e ir ver as vassouras de corrida.

Já frente à livraria, Severus confidenciou que se haviam cruzado com os seus melhores amigos na loja de Madame Malkin e que estes não o haviam reconhecido.

Sally esboçou um sorriso divertido e entrou em Flourish & Blotts, entregando a lista de livros ao dono que a recebeu de bom agrado com um sorriso afável no rosto.

— O Primeiro Ano é sempre o mais difícil. Ver as crianças entrarem no comboio e saber que só se voltarão a ver no Natal… — O homem continuou a falar, fazendo conversa fiada à medida que ia selecionando os volumes indicados. Colocou um exemplar de cada em cima do balcão e dispôs-se a calcular a conta.

— Peço desculpa, mas temos gémeos, pelo que necessitamos da ordem de livros em dobro — exclamou Severus, aproximando-se ao balcão seguido de perto pelos seus enteados. — Da próxima vez que viermos, diz logo no início que são dois de cada ou entrega as duas listas à pessoa que te atender — explicou, ao que Sally acenou em concordância, pedindo desculpa pelo incómodo ao atendente, que se retirou para ir buscar os livros que faltavam. — Passam muitas pessoas por aqui e nem sempre lhes é possível levar em conta com quantas crianças os clientes estão.

O sino soou quando a porta foi aberta por um casal que foi rapidamente ultrapassado por uma menina que dava pulinhos de alegria diante de tamanha coleção de livros.

A garota ignorou as chamadas dos pais que se adiantaram para comprar os livros escolares, enquanto esta se dedicava a coscuvilhar diversos volumes que ia adicionando à pilha que desejava comprar. Pouco a pouco a pilha virou um monte, que por sua vez virou uma montanha.

Percy acotovelou o irmão, suprimindo uma risada apontando para jovenzita que corria pela livraria. Ora subia ao andar superior, ora desaparecia no fundo e regressava com uma tonelada de livros.

— Se continuar assim, leva a loja toda e não sobra mais nada para ninguém — murmurou o gémeo maior ao ouvido do outro.

Sally desejava saber mais sobre o Mundo Mágico, pelo que o Mestre de Poções decidiu selecionar alguns volumes básicos.

— Aconselho "Hogwarts: Uma História" para te poderes ir familiarizando com o castelo. Para além de contar a história das Casas de Hogwarts, também descreve o castelo, abordando os seus diferentes recintos e feitiços permanentes, bem como as cadeiras lecionadas e até menciona alguns dos feitiços que os estudantes aprenderão ao longo das suas vidas escolares.

Atrás do casal, encontrava-se a jovem bruxinha que escutava atentamente cada uma das palavras do homem, anotando mentalmente as sugestões.

— Embora esse livro fale sobre os Fundadores, há várias lacunas que poderás preencher com as suas respetivas biografias. Enquanto estás nisso, deverias aproveitar e ler a de Merlin.

— Pensei que era um mito… Li a versão arthuriana na escola...

— Não tinha noção que os muggles sabiam sobre a existência de Merlin ou até mesmo de Arthur Pendragon.

— É uma lenda, mas como todos sabem… Há sempre um rasto de verdade em cada mito — explicou a americana, sem notar que a menina acenava com a cabeça de acordo com as suas palavras. — Se possível, gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre como funciona a sociedade e não apenas a escola.

— Podes começar com a História do Mundo Mágico e passar para um volume de Política e Leis quando terminares.

Assim que os adultos saíram, a pequena correu escadas acima para ir buscar os livros que o homem havia mencionado, colocando-os em cima do balcão.

— Acho que já chega, querida, levas mais livros do que é humanamente possível transportar — disse o senhor com semblante carinhoso e mirada nostálgica.

— Se assim o desejarem, posso enfeitiçar os livros para caberem dentro do baú e quando chegar ao castelo a sua filha pode pedir a um dos monitores para devolvê-los à normalidade — disse o dono do estabelecimento, apontando para o báu que descansava ao pé do casal.

Garrick Ollivander escutou a campainha soar, anunciando a chegada de novos clientes. Ao ver Augusta Longbottom e James Potter na companhia do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o homem esfregou as mãos com nervosismo, pois há muito que aguardava aquele fatídico encontro.

Afirmar que fora difícil encontrar uma varinha apta para Neville Longbottom, seria dizer pouco… Tinha sido um autêntico pesadelo!

Os gémeos foram os primeiros a entrar…

— Wow! Parece que passou aqui um furacão! — exclamou Harry, observando a destruição massiva que, ainda quando este não soubesse, havia sido criada pelas variadas tentativas de Neville em adquirir uma varinha adequada, pois ainda quando Augusta desejasse que este herdasse a do seu falecido pai, James não cessara de salientar veementemente quão importante era ter uma boa varinha, que lhe seja leal face ao perigo.

Os Longbottom cruzaram-se com os Snape-Jackson na saída, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Paralisado pelo choque da imagem à sua frente, James observou Harry sem pestanejar, como que querendo convencer-se que o que via era real.

"Noutras circunstâncias, esta teria provavelmente sido a aparência do meu filho. Até poderia jurar que os seus olhos são iguais aos da Lily..."

O tutor do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu abanou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar que tal pudesse ser de facto verdade.

"Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar? Estes gémeos são praticamente idênticos, a única diferença está na cor de olhos", constatou ao analisar a tonalidade verde-mar das hipnóticas orbes que possuía Percy Snape-Jackson, " e no cabelo. Talvez esteja a pensar demasiado no assunto… Mas saber que o meu filho está por aí…"

— Lord Potter — chamou Augusta, arrancando o homem das suas divagações —, precisamos ir agora mesmo. Estamos a atrair demasiada atenção — justificou a mulher, assinalando os pedestres curiosos que cochichavam abertamente, apontando na sua direção.

Alguns magos mais ousados tentavam aproximar-se a eles e pedir uma foto com Neville, muito certamente para se poderem vangloriar, num futuro próximo, de terem tido a fortuna de conhecer o Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

— Claro, peço desculpa. Foi mera distração. — Atravessou a distância que o separava dos Longbottom e colocou a mão no ombro da criança. — Que tal irmos ver umas vassouras de corrida? — perguntou com um brilho de travessura nos olhos que anos antes quase havia sido extinguido.

— Deixa de ser uma má influência para o meu neto, James! — exclamou a matriarca, virando-se seguidamente para o menino — Neville, nunca aprendas dos defeitos deste homem, está errado quebrar as regras. Deves honrar o nome Longbottom e a memória dos teus pais. Nunca te esqueças que o Mundo Mágico está em dívida com a nossa família, perdeste os teus pais para que a sociedade ficasse segura…

James ignorou a lengalenga da velha e decidiu mudar de tema.

— Já sabes que mascote vais querer?

Fora aquele garotinho que o fizera querer levantar da cama todas as manhãs quando atingira finalmente o fundo do poço. Sentindo-se traído, só e abandonado, James, tal como muitos outros antes dele, cedeu à força de atração gravitacional que a garrafa de firewhiskey parecia exercer sobre si.

Tendo esgotado todas as inexistentes pistas sobre o paradeiro de Lily e a identidade da misteriosa mulher que dera vida ao seu filho, o ex-auror caiu numa profunda depressão.

Havia sido aquele pequeno menino, de carinha tímida e olhos brilhantes de ansiedade, que o despertara para a vida.

Sem mesmo sequer se aperceber, James tinha acabado por despejar todo o seu amor e atenções paternas em Neville. No entanto, ainda quando amasse aquela criança como um filho, não conseguia deixar de desejar encontrar o seu.

Queria saber como era... do que gostava... e do que não... quais eram os seus sonhos... os seus medos…

Queria saber tudo sobre o seu filho...

Queria ser uma presença constante na sua vida…

Queria consolá-lo quando tivesse medo…

Queria apoiá-lo e aconselhá-lo quando necessitasse auxílio…

Queria dizer-lhe que o ama…

Queria abraçá-lo fortemente…

Mas Lily tinha-lhe roubado essa possibilidade, antes mesmo dele saber que a tinha.

Ainda com as mãos trémulas, após ter vendido a varinha gémea de Lord Voldemort ao jovem herói que salvara o Mundo Mágico, Ollivander deu as boas vindas à família Snape-Jackson e prestou-se a vender umas quantas varinhas.

Uma nova explosão ecoou pela divisão… Os presentes cobriram as cabeças, protegendo-se dos cacos que pudessem ter resultado da tentativa para encontrar varinhas aptas para os gémeos.

— Protego! — exclamou Severus, conjurando um escudo para proteger Sally.

— Obviamente uma má escolha. Tentemos outra — disse o ancião, pegando numa caixa e entregando-a a Percy.

— Vê lá se te despachas — reclamou o menor. — Eu também quero uma varinha.

— Posso fazer uma sugestão, Garrick? — perguntou o Mestre de Poções.

— Claro, senhor…

Severus aguardou um pouco, mas ao ver que este não o reconhecia concluiu a sentença.

— Severus Snape.

— Senhor Snape, mas é claro — disse Ollivander ainda sem absorver a informação. — Desculpe, mas acaso disse Snape? — O homem olhou-o da cabeça aos pés sem poder crer de todo nas suas palavras.

O professor pousou a varinha no topo da bancada para que o velho a examinasse.

— Acreditas em mim agora?

— Sim! É só que…

— O meu marido está um arraso, não é mesmo? — concluiu a mulher, abraçando-se ao braço do moreno.

— Marido? — perguntou incrédulo, desviando a mirada para as crianças, que decidiram unir-se à travessura da sua progenitora.

— Perseus Snape-Jackson — apresentou-se o gémeo maior com um sorriso, tentando conter a risada que lutava para sair, desgarrando a sua garganta no processo.

— Heracles Snape-Jackson — disse o menor, deixando o homem sem palavras. Ollivander abria e fechava a boca, apontando para a família sem terminar de acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

— Como eu estava a perguntar… Posso fazer uma sugestão? — Ollivander assentiu com a cabeça, procedendo a seguir as indicações do Mestre de Poções à risca.

— Para Percy uma varinha com um núcleo de fibra de serpente marítima ou melhor ainda, uma escama da cauda de uma sereia selvagem. Hmm… Harry… Hmm… Núcleo de… Já sei, fibra da membrana da crina de um hipocampo.

"Como é que é?", pensou o velho sem saber como diabos atender aquele pedido estapafúrdio. "Sereias selvagens, ainda vá lá que não vá, mas hipocampos estão mais para um mito do que outra coisa."

Ao ver que aquilo ia demorar, Severus decidiu propor uma "curta" viagem a Potage's Cauldron Shop, para comprar os caldeirões dos gémeos.

Sally admirou-se ao ver um brilho de genuína felicidade nas orbes negras do esposo. Ligeiramente admirada pelo facto de o homem conseguir esboçar tal sentimento, a mulher prometeu a si mesma que tentaria aprender mais sobre os gostos de Severus Snape e assim saciar a sua curiosidade.

Ollivander passou as horas seguintes a contactar todos os seus fornecedores em busca dos materiais necessários para confeccionar as varinhas dos gémeos Snape-Jackson, dessa forma não lhe restaria tempo para assimilar a nova informação sobre a vida privada (e amorosa) do Mestre de Poções.

— Deves estar a gozar comigo — disse uma voz feminina oriunda da lareira.— Tens noção que as sereias selvagens, por muito belas que sejam, são carnívoras, certo?

— Eu sei, e fico a dever-te um favor, mas os meus clientes são muito... peculiares — respondeu o dono da Loja de Varinhas.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não esperes grande coisa em relação ao hipocampo. Nunca ninguém viu um e se realmente existirem, duvido que estejam dispostos a ceder a fibra de livre e espontânea vontade. Tenho agendada uma viagem aos trópicos, com um bocadito de sorte, pode ser que consiga o que precisas.

Em possessão de dois conjuntos de belos e refinados caldeirões, a família Snape-Jackson prosseguiu para Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.

Harry e Percy riam diante da figura que percorria a Loja de Ingredientes de uma ponta à outra, sem deixar uma única estante por analisar.

— Parece as crianças que costumo ver na loja — comentou Sally, recordando a atitude entusiasmada que todas as crianças partilhavam quando iam à Loja de Doces onde trabalhava.

O pobre hipocampo, que se assemelhava a um cavalo marinho gigante, fugia desesperadamente do mago que se debatia contra ele, para coletar uma fibra da membrana que conformava a crina da criatura mitológica.

"É bom que me paguem uma pequena fortuna por isto", pensou o mergulhador ao levar com um coice bem no meio da cara. "E a patroa disse: Ei! Vamos fazer uma viagem aos trópicos. Vai ser divertido! Uma aventura romântica… Claro… Romântica… Quão romântico é levar com um coice na cara!?"

O homem guardou a amostra num frasco e nadou até à superfície, onde a sua esposa, Irene, o aguardava ataviada num biquíni minúsculo, que silenciou quaisquer reclamações que este pudesse ter.

Harry parou à frente da Loja de Animais, admirando uma bela coruja albina.

Sally pegou na lista de materiais e comentou que ainda precisavam de uma mascote para cada um, pelo que os gémeos tomaram a dianteira para adquirir o seu respetivo animal de estimação.

Harry foi diretamente ao balcão de atendimento e pediu para ver a coruja, enquanto Percy namorava um pequeno gatito negro cuja pelagem apresentava reflexos azuis quando havia alterações de luminosidade e olhos de um bonito tom verde-água como os seus, que havia herdado do seu pai biológico, Poseidon.

Havia pouco que tinha sido relatada a presença de um cardume de sereias selvagens a caminho dos trópicos, motivo pelo qual a negociante de ingredientes raros sorria de orelha a orelha, ignorando as queixas do marido que estava a ser tratado por uma agressiva e robusta enfermeira.

— Se as estimativas do meu irmão estiverem corretas, conseguiremos a escama dentro de pouco.

— Temos mesmo de fazer isso, amor? Olha para o meu pobre rosto. Não tens pena da face pela qual te apaixonaste?

Irene fulminou-o com o olhar e regressou ao seu posto de vigia. De binóculos na mão, observava o vasto oceano à procura de sinais que indicassem que o alvo se aproximava.

— São sereias selvagens, amorzinho. Elas comem carne humana e caso não tenhas notado… Eu sou humano! E sou só um… Elas são muitas. Vou ser estraçalhado! — choramingou o homem, levando as mãos à cabeça e puxando os cabelos de pura frustração.

Visto que o dia tinha transcorrido sem um único percalço, Sally concordou em deixar os filhos comerem o seu merecido gelado (azul, obviamente) enquanto esperavam que as varinhas ficassem prontas.

Assim que acabaram de comer, dirigiram-se à loja de Ollivander para ver o progresso da situação.

Entraram e encontraram o velho quase desfalecido sobre duas caixas.

— O nosso encargo já está pronto? — perguntou Severus, olhando as caixas com curiosidade disfarçada.

— S-Sim — respondeu Garrick com exaustão embargando a sua voz. — Tive que pedir uns favores, mas as varinhas estão prontas. Não deverão encontrar nenhum problema, uma vez que testei a compatibilidade dos ingredientes com as madeiras e estabilizei os núcleos com substitutos elementares.

Levantou-se e cedeu a primeira caixa a Harry.

— Madeira de pessegueiro, daí a rara tonalidade clara da varinha. O pessegueiro está ligado à longevidade e combina perfeitamente com a fibra da membrana do hipocampo, pois este é um ser que se acredita ser imortal. — O jovem de olhos verdes-esmeralda deslizou a mão direita ao longo da varinha, familiarizando-se com os seus contornos. — O punho foi circundado por fios de estanho, elemento metálico que representa a água nos rituais de alquimia, para acalmar a energia da fibra do hipocampo ao ter sido separada do mar.

Afastou-se de Harry e regressou à mesa onde repousava a outra caixa, virando-se de seguida para o gémeo mais velho.

— A escama de sereia selvagem possui uma energia explosiva difícil de domar, pelo que optei por utilizar madeira de figueira, pois esta simboliza paz e plenitude. — Pegou na segunda caixa e deu-a Percy. — Ainda quando sejam carnívoras, na realidade estas sereias anseiam pelo amor verdadeiro, pelo que adicionei pó de aquamarine no punho antes de a envernizar. A pedra aquamarine protege a fidelidade e o amor verdadeiro, atraindo-os através de pensamentos puros e auxiliando o usuário a expressar os seus sentimentos.

Com as varinhas na posse de Sally, pois os gémeos haviam pensado que testar os feitiços do livro de transfigurações no desacordado atendente, que havia desmaiado devido ao cansaço acumulado, juntamente com o choque das múltiplas descobertas que realizara nesse dia, era uma boa ideia, saíram da loja.

* * *

Notas:

As sereias selvagens não são as da mitologia grega com corpo de ave e cabeça humana e sim uma versão mágica.

Enquanto as sereias de água doce (domesticadas) são grotescas, as selvagens são dignas das versões da Disney, mas com o senão de serem na realidade seres carnívoros devoradores de carne humana como as da Odisseia de Homero.


	9. Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 8**

 **Expresso de Hogwarts**

Sally observou o duo analiticamente, ponderando se seria realmente seguro deixá-los viajar sozinhos.

— Ficaria muito mais descansada se pudéssemos ir com eles — murmurou a americana na direção do marido.

— Não tens nada com o que te preocupar, Sally, o comboio está sob alguns dos mais poderosos feitiços de proteção já criados.

— Mas…

— Vai correr tudo bem, Sally.

— Não podemos mesmo ir com eles? — interrogou a mulher, fazendo olhos de cachorrinho para diversão dos gémeos.

— O Expresso a Hogwarts demora algumas horas a chegar à ilha… Tenho que arranjar algumas coisas antes do banquete, pelo que quanto mais rápido formos, melhor — explicou o Mestre de Poções.

— Hnf! — bufou Sally, empinando o nariz e cruzando os braços — És um menino grandinho, pelo que podes ir perfeitamente sozinho… nem te vais perder ou ser comido por um monstro… o mesmo não se pode dizer dos meus bebés indefesos — defendeu a mulher, abraçando os filhos protetoramente, que logo reclamaram.

— Pára com isso, mãe, as pessoas estão a olhar para nós — murmurou Percy envergonhado.

— Olhem só! É o garoto que destruiu a Loja de Varinhas, vamos apresentar-nos, Perce! — exclamou Harry, apontando para um certo trio e desenvencilhando-se dos protetores braços maternos, arrastando o irmão mais velho consigo, escapando assim da desgraça que seria, para a sua inexistente reputação, viajar na companhia da sua mami querida.

— Vemo-nos na seleção — disse Sally para o vazio, sendo que os gémeos já se encontravam na outra ponta da estação.

— Os despassarados esqueceram-se da bagagem — concluiu Severus, olhando para os baús pertencentes ao seus enteados, bem como as suas respetivas mascotes.

— Às vezes até me surpreendo de ter conseguido mantê-los vivos durante todo este tempo. — Sally soltou um leve suspiro. — Não só são uns autênticos ímanes de monstros, como também são uns distraídos de primeira. Se estivéssemos num filme de terror, provavelmente seriam os primeiros a morrer e isso assusta-me quando penso no que os aguarda lá fora.

— Garanto-te que o comboio e o castelo são seguros.

Severus pousou a mão direita no ombro da esposa, querendo consolá-la e encorajá-la com esse simples gesto.

— E eu acredito em ti, Sev. O que me preocupa realmente é o futuro que os aguarda quando terminarem os estudos em Hogwarts — confidenciou a americana, observando os filhos conversarem entusiasmadamente com o menino desconhecido.

— Temos sete anos pela frente. Não vamos deixar que cresçam despreparados e ignorantes...

— Obrigada, Severus, às vezes não sei o que teria sido de nós se não te tivéssemos conhecido.

— Vou ver se o Duo de Despassarados já terminou de conversar, para poder ajudá-los com a bagagem, que eles muito encarecidamente deixaram aos meus cuidados — disse o moreno, afastando-se da esposa e dirigindo-se até ao peculiar grupo que conformavam os seus enteados, os Longbottom e James Potter.

Com os ombros caídos e um suspiro discreto, Severus perguntou-se qual teria sido o terrível pecado que havia cometido na sua vida passada, para ter recebido tal castigo... "Como é que é possível que Percy e Harry tenham estabelecido uma amizade com o protegido do homem que me torturou e ridicularizou no decorrer de toda a minha vida estudantil? Acaso nunca me irei conseguir ver livre dele?"

Estando os baús arrumados e as mascotes devidamente asseguradas, Severus despediu-se dos meninos, prometendo que os veria no castelo, saindo de seguida.

Assim que se sentou, Percy agarrou na transportadora de animais onde a sua mascote miava mimosamente em busca de atenção.

— Não devias fazer isso — disse Harry ao ver o irmão abrir a portinhola —, Ondine poderia fugir e teríamos de correr atrás dela. Já viste bem o tamanho do comboio!? Seria um autêntico milagre se a conseguíssemos encontrar no meio desta multidão imensa.

— Mas, Harry, sabes perfeitamente que ela não se dá bem em espaços pequenos — respondeu o jovem de olhos verdes-mar, acariciando a gatinha através da fresta que resultava da portinhola entreaberta.

— A sério, Percy, com tantos animais na loja e foste logo escolher a única criatura que sofre de claustrofobia — brincou o menor, dando uma guloseima à sua majestosa coruja, que clamara por atenção ao sentir-se ignorada.

O momento de diversão de Harry foi interrompido quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente, dando passagem a um ruivo que se sentou no assento oposto aos gémeos, ignorando-os veementemente.

Ron encontrava-se perdido nas suas divagações, recordando as ordens que o Diretor Albus Dumbledore lhe havia instruído no decorrer dos meses passados e que a sua progenitora fizera questão de recordar essa mesma manhã antes de partirem para King's Cross Station.

"Hmm… Neville Longbottom… Como deveria fazer para me aproximar a ele?", pensava o menino de olhos azuis-céu, alheio às miradas curiosas que o duo idêntico lhe dedicava. "Qual seria a melhor forma de me assegurar que me torno o melhor amigo do Escolhido?"

Não foi muito depois que o dito cujo resolveu entrar no compartimento do silencioso trio, seguido por uma menina que Percy reconheceu imediatamente, mesmo que não o tenha deixado transparecer.

— Precisas de alguma coisa, Nev? — perguntou Harry ao ver a expressão de preocupação do seu mais recente amigo.

— Perdi o meu sapo — murmurou o menino, sendo consolado pela mão feminina que se pousou delicadamente no seu ombro.

— Se quiseres ajudo-te a procurá-lo.

— Não te importas? — interrogou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, com um brilho esperançoso no olhar — A Hermione também se ofereceu para me ajudar, mas ainda não conseguimos encontrar o Trevor.

— De maneira nenhuma — respondeu o morenito de olhos esmeralda. — O idiota do meu irmão quase deixou a Ondine fugir, pelo que já me tinha mentalizado que muito provavelmente teria de sair para a procurar. — Apontou para a gatinha que miava encantada pela atenção que o seu dono lhe oferecia.

— Eu procuro nos corredores e nos quartos de banho femininos — disse Hermione, orientando o grupo de forma a poderem fazer uma busca organizada —, Neville, tu podes voltar ao compartimento onde estavas, confirma todos os locais em que se possa ter escondido. Visto que ainda é pequeno pode ter passado despercebido a primeira vez. Se não o encontrares pergunta nos vagões vizinhos. Tu… — Encarou o gémeo menor, ao não ser conhecedora do nome dos restantes presentes.

— Harry — completou o menino.

— Harry — repetiu a menina de cabelos encaracolados —, tu podes procurar nos compartimentos dianteiros...

Cansado de ser ignorado e de ter perdido a oportunidade perfeita para se apresentar a Neville e ganhar a sua confiança, Ron decidiu unir-se à conversa. No entanto, as suas ações foram demasiado rudes e terminou por insultar a única menina na divisão.

— Quem é que morreu e te nomeou chefe!? — espetou o jovem de cabelos ruivos, apontando para Hermione que logo se encolheu envergonhada pelas palavras que lhe haviam sido dirigidas.

A garota sabia que por vezes podia ser mandona, mas esta só estava a tentar ajudar Neville, nada mais. Tinha agido de boa fé e fora chamada a atenção por isso.

— E quem é que te disse que te podias meter na conversa!? — contra-atacou Percy para surpresa de Harry, pois o seu irmão não era exatamente uma pessoa muito sociável com quem não conhecia bem — Acaso alguém falou contigo? — voltou a perguntar, levantando-se do assento e agarrando a mão da menina — Vem, eu ajudo-te a procurar nos quartos de banho masculinos.

O par abandonou o compartimento, deixando para trás um grupo repleto de espanto e confusão.

Harry encara a porta com um sorriso travesso, antes de assegurar a gaiola de Ondine e seguir as ordens de Hermione, arrastando o amigo com ele.

— Vamos começar pelo compartimento onde estavas — disse o jovem de olhos esmeralda, fechando a porta.

Ron bufou de pura frustração e raiva…

Ao sentir o desejo de vingança borbulhar nas suas veias, o ruivo aproximou-se à gaiola da mascote do menino que o tinha envergonhado frente ao objetivo da sua missão…

No momento em que se preparou para abrir a portinhola para poder torturar o pobre e indefeso animal… este provou não ser nada minimamente semelhante a indefeso.

— Haaaa! A minha mão! Haaa! A minha cara! Haaaa! As minha joias!

Com alguma dificuldade, Ron conseguiu devolver o pequeno demónio felino à jaula e trancou a portinhola.

As dores eram atrozes, impedindo-o de caminhar corretamente, mas nem isso o impediu de fugir com o rabinho entre as pernas e correr dali para fora.

Foi desta forma que Ondine se tornou o pesadelo constante que assolava o sono do jovem Weasley. Nem o seu medo às aranhas se comparava ao pavor que aquela criatura lhe infligia.

Já quase alcançavam o seu destino quando Neville, desanimado, viu aparecer Percy junto a Hermione que carregava um pequeno sapo reguila e inquieto entre os braços.

— Este travesso meteu-se na mala de uma estudante do Terceiro Ano — explicou a menina, sendo secundada pelo maior dos gémeos Snape-Jackson.

— Andou a passear pelo meio das terceiranistas e uma ou outra aluna do Quarto Ano. É um autêntico Don Juan! Pensei que as garotas achavam os sapos asquerosos, mas este parece tê-las enfeitiçado. Quando o encontrámos estava completamente coberto de marcas de beijos… e de diferentes tons de batom…

— Cada um mais berrante que o outro — completou Hermione com uma expressão de desgosto, perante tamanha falta de senso estético.

— Talvez acharam que se transformaria num príncipe — brincou Harry — como acontece em alguns Contos de Fadas.

O grupinho entrou no compartimento e sentou-se rapidamente.

— Deviam vestir os uniformes, estamos quase a chegar — recordou a garota. Uma brisa oriunda da janela semi-aberta causou que os cabelos dos presentes esvoaçassem, revelando a famosa cicatriz que portava o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. — Tu, tu, tu… — gaguejava enquanto apontava para a testa do jovem Longbottom.

— Parece disco riscado — murmurou Harry ao ouvido do irmão mais velho.

— Ou o som de um telefone — completou Percy em voz baixa.

— Tu… Foste tu que derrotaste Aquele-Cujo-O-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado.

— Quem? — perguntou Percy confuso.

— Aquele tipo britânico que queria liquidar as pessoas que não possuíam magia — disse Harry ao ver que o maior não parecia recordar uma única palavra do que a sua mãe lhes havia dito. — Aparece nos livros de história.

— Como pode aparecer nos livros de história se Nev só tem onze anos? História é algo que aconteceu há muito tempo, séculos até…

— Não exatamente — interrompeu a jovem Granger. — História pode ser qualificada como qualquer evento que tenha marcado uma comunidade. Neste caso, um mago que quase destruiu a Sociedade Mágica e assassinou muitas pessoas.

A discussão académica foi automaticamente concluída no instante em que uma senhora surgiu a perguntar se desejavam comprar alguma goluseima, enquanto exibia um sem fim de variedades de doces e afins.

— A propósito, ainda não me apresentei. O meu nome é Hermione Granger.

— Olá, Hermione! O meu nome é Harry e este é Percy, o meu irmão gémeo — Apontou para o dito cujo, confidenciando as suas últimas palavras. — que é muito menos bonito do que eu, ele é que nunca se apercebeu disso. É melhor não lhe dizermos nada, não quero que sofra com o choque da notícia.

— Tens noção que posso escutar tudo o que estás a dizer, certo? E para tua informação, eu sou um milhão de vezes mais bonito do que tu — concluiu o gémeo maior dando o assunto por encerrado.

Os futuros estudantes de Hogwarts partilhavam alegremente os seus doces e expectativas para esse primeiro ano como aprendizes de feitiçaria, dessa forma uma nova amizade nasceu entre aqueles quatro meninos, que viriam a demonstrar serem inseparáveis e uma infinita dor de cabeça para a Sub-Diretora da escola.

Sem se aperceberem, os gémeos Snape-Jackson, Hermione Granger e principalmente Ondine, evitaram que Neville viesse a sofrer a traição que fora dia anunciada a Lilian Potter, levando-a a abrir mão da experiência única que era a felicidade de vivenciar a maternidade.


	10. Cerimónia de Seleção

**Capítulo 9**

 **Cerimónia de Seleção**

A multidão assistiu com curiosidade à entrada de um casal desconhecido, que logo se sentou na mesa junto aos restantes professores.

— Peço perdão, mas quem é que vocês pensam que são para se sentarem aí? Aliás como é que vocês conseguiram entrar no castelo? — interrogou o Diretor com uma expressão calculadora e colocando a mão discretamente no punho da varinha, pronto para defender os estudantes no caso destes serem um inimigo prestes a atacar.

— Mas de que raios é que estás a falar, Dumbledore? Acaso a idade está finalmente a afetar-te e adquiriste demência, que já nem sequer me consegues reconhecer?

Perante as palavras frias e o tom sarcástico que apenas poderia pertencer a uma certa pessoa em particular, Minerva McGonagall abriu os olhos com espanto, gaguejando sem parar:

— Se-Se-Se-Se-Se… Sev-Seve…

— Severus — concluiu o Mestre de Poções. — O meu nome não é assim tão difícil de pronunciar. Pelo que faz o favor de não o gastar.

— Severus!? — exclamou o velho espantado, não conseguindo acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

— O próprio. Já que estamos nas apresentações… — O Professor de Poções levantou-se e cedeu a mão a Sally, ajudando-a a levantar-se. — Esta é a minha esposa, Sally Snape-Jackson. Ela irá ficar no castelo de agora em diante, pelo que espero que como membros honrados da Casa de Salazar Slytherin que são — disse na direção da mesa das serpentes —, não lhe faltem ao respeito ou ver-se-ão comigo todos os dias para um merecido e doloroso castigo. O mesmo vale para as outras Casas — ameaçou o moreno, retomando assento sem largar a mão de Sally.

"Jackson? Acaso esse não era o sobrenome daqueles estudantes americanos? Que estranha coincidência…", pensou a Sub-Diretora, recordando os gémeos que nunca haviam respondido às cartas de Hogwarts. "Mas… pensando bem, Severus desapareceu quando o mandei visitar a família Jackson. Hmm… Acho que já começo a entender… Sem dúvida tinha-los muito bem escondidos, Severus."

Desconfiado pela súbita aparição de uma misteriosa e desconhecida esposa, Dumbledore decidiu ler a mente de Severus. Imediatamente pequenos e rápidos flashes apareceram perante ele.

No entanto, o Mestre de Poções assegurou-se de que este apenas visse o que lhe convinha: Uma bela noiva… Uma cerimónia de matrimónio elegante, mas simples… Sem gémeos à vista, para que o velho não desconfiasse que o casamento era extremamente recente.

Não tendo encontrado nada que o levasse a desconfiar da veracidade das palavras do professor, O Diretor procedeu com a Seleção dos estudantes do primeiro ano.

Um a um, os estudantes ansiosos e temerosos desfilaram um por um. Até que por fim chegou a vez dos gémeos.

— Snape-Jackson, Heracles! — chamou Minerva McGonagall, causando uma expressão de desgosto na face do jovem de orbes esmeraldas.

— É Harry, Professora McGonagall — corrigiu o menor, caminhando de cabeça erguida e sentando-se no banco.

A Sub-Diretora ignorou as palavras do garoto e colocou-lhe o Chapéu Selecionador na cabeça, mas antes mesmo deste chegar sequer a tocá-lo, o chapéu gritou Gryffindor e desejou boa sorte à Chefe da Casa dos Leões, assegurando-lhe que estavam prestes a testemunhar o nascimento de uma nova geração de Marotos, com o ingresso deste peculiar duo gemelar, ao que a docente quase perdeu a consciência devido ao choque da notícia.

De seguida foi a vez do gémeo mais velho, que ao ser chamado pelo seu nome completo, também não deixou de expressar o seu desgosto.

— Pelo tive mais sorte que tu maninho, Perseus ainda soa melhor que Heracles e ao que parece não é tão fora de comum quanto isso — exclamou Percy, recordando o nome do Diretor de Hogwarts na carta de admissão e esboçando um sorriso traquina ao passar ao lado de Harry, que se encontrava sentado ao fundo da mesa dos leões, perto da área onde se estava a levar a cabo a seleção. Comparado com Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Perseus até poderia ser considerado extremamente normal.

A multidão ainda se encontrava estupefacta pela revelação do sobrenome do primeiro gémeo a ser chamado para a Seleção, que nem se apercebeu das palavras de Percy ou de que ambos os gémeos eram autênticos leões.

Quando as pessoas começaram a regressar à Terra, os murmúrios não se fizeram esperar.

Snape é casado?

Snape tem filhos?

Oh, merda! Os filhos do Chefe da Casa Slytherin são Gryffindors?

Logo uma batalha campal tomou conta do Salão Principal…

As serpentes afirmavam que os filhos do seu Chefe de Casa não podiam ser membros da Casa dos Leões.

Os leões exigiam que estes fossem retirados da sua Casa, pois não queriam duas serpentes infiltradas na Torre, pois era óbvio que os gémeos eram espiões enviados pelos Slytherins.

Uma coisa levou à outra e os insultos, feitiços, murros, arranhadelas, chapadas e puxões de cabelo não se fizeram esperar.

Farto daquela balbúrdia sem sentido, Severus ergueu-se do seu assento, colocou a ponta da varinha no pescoço e utilizou um feitiço para ampliar a potência da sua voz.

— A próxima pessoa a insultar os meus filhos — Sally esboçou um sorriso complacido e orgulhoso, admirando a atitude protetora do marido. — terá castigo durante o resto do ano. Terão de limpar os caldeirões dos primeiros e segundos anos, todos os dias, incluindo fins-de-semana.

Os estudantes mais velhos tremeram ante a mera recordação dos seus próprios caldeirões quando tinham ingressado em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Mais de um, tinha em dadas ocasiões explodido os seus caldeirões e terminado na enfermaria com ferimentos dolorosos, pelo que não havia forma de saber o que lhes poderia acontecer se tocassem por acidente nos resquícios das poções que os estudantes do primeiro ano haviam arruinado.

— Para aqueles que se acham muito espertos e não se importam de limpar uns quantos caldeirões…

Um sorriso maléfico decorou a pálida e atrativa face do Mestre de Poções, causando arrepios ao longo da espinha de uns quantos estudantes.

— Existem sempre outras possibilidades mais… hmm… arrojadas… O que é que pensam da ideia de vos mandar limpar o Quarto de Banho da Myrtle? Há muito que ela se queixa do quão só se sente naquele estreito cubículo… Tenho a certeza que uns quantos rapazes molhados e sem camisa a farão muito feliz!

Imediatamente os estudantes do quinto ano para cima fecharam as matracas e tomaram assento rigidamente, querendo desaparecer do raio de visão do professor o mais rapidamente possível.

— Para quem não sabe, Myrtle é um fantasma que não tem escrúpulos alguns na hora de espiar homens no banho…

Sally abafou o riso, retomando uma expressão séria e solene.

— Para as meninas que se estão a sentir aliviadas por não serem alvo da Myrtle Queixosa, fiquem a saber que Peeves precisa que alguém limpe o quarto dele regularmente… e sem magia, caso contrário não seria um castigo. Sabem… a sala mais imunda do castelo!? Nem o teto se salva…


End file.
